Solo atracción sexual?
by black Mix
Summary: Sasuke tuvo muchos sueños inapropiados con Saku, unas vacaciones pagas con sus antiguos compañeros se aproxima y la oportunidad de acostarse con Sakura se le presenta a Sasuke... que hara este para parar a sus hormonas? Cap 9: epilogo a pedido XD
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!!

Se que debería estar actualizando mis otros fics, pero tuve una nueva idea y decidí que lo mejor sería escribirla

Jaja

Antes que nada supongo que este fic tendrá muchos lemos pero no se

Eso supongo

Aclaro que los chicos tienen 18 años

Jiji

Bue: Naruto no me pertenece, si así lo fuera la zorra de Karin se moriría por caer a un acantilado y Sasuke se daría cuenta que ella no sirve para nada y se quedaría con la dulce de Saku!!!

Solo atracción sexual?

Capitulo 1: el supuesto comienzo

-te necesito Sakura

-yo también te necesito, Sasuke-kun… hazme tuya aquí y ahora

-pero…

-pero nada Sasuke, espere mucho tiempo por esto; no estoy dispuesta a esperar más

-pero…

-por favor déjame ser tu esclava esta noche, a parte parece que tu cuerpo me necesita tanto como yo te necesito a ti, Sasuke-kun –Sakura señalo la gran erección de Sasuke

-tienes razón, como desees

Tomó a la muchacha entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla, besarla como nunca había besado en su vida. Se sentía completo, no sabía por que pero besar a Sakura se sentía tan especial, no como con otras que solamente les importaba su físico, a ella le importaba el verdadero Sasuke; el que tenía (aunque pocos) sentimientos.

-déjame ayudarte –replicó Sakura

Abrió el pantalón de Sasuke y se lo quitó, metió su mano dentro del boxer de este y comenzó a apretar el pene de Sasuke, el cual estaba extremadamente duro.

-te gusta?

-mucho –dijo Sasuke mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se inundaba de placer

-entonces espera a ver esto –terminó de quitarle el boxer a Sasuke y comenzó a lamerle el pene, hasta que terminó por metérselo todo dentro de su boca

-Sa… Sakura… espera –dijo entre suspiros

-no te agrada?

-si, pero…

-no te preocupes, ya te dije que esta noche solo estoy para complacerte

-entonces quítate la remera

-pero…

-dijiste que serías mi esclava, hazme caso entonces

-claro –ella obedeció

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello, siguió por su pecho hasta que se encontró con la sutil tela del corpiño de su amiga y de un solo tirón se lo quitó.

Contempló los hermosos senos de su acompañante, simplemente eran perfectos.

Comenzó a lamerlos mientras Sakura dejaba escapar leves suspiros y seguía sosteniendo el pene de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

-te amo Sasuke-kun…

Se despertó sobresaltado por el sueño que había tenido, estaba todo mojado y lo peor era la erección que tenía!!! Como podía soñar esas cosas!! Y mas con la molesta de Sakura!!! Hacía unas semanas que no soñaba nada distinto, o era Sakura desnuda en su ducha, o en la playa, a veces llevaba puestos un conjunto de encaje negro (o rojo) pero a los dos minutos del sueño ya no los llevaba puestos.

Como podía ser que el estuviera tan desesperado y soñara esas cosas!! Es que solamente estando tan desesperado podía soñar que el gran Sasuke Uchiha tenía sexo con Sakura!!

Se levantó de la cama y fue a darse una ducha, una de las frías duchas que ya eran muy comunes en su vida…

Esa tarde tenía que asistir a una misión de clase A, pero lo malo era que la médica que debía acompañarlos por si algo ocurría era Sakura!! Como corno haría para que su amigo no reaccionara al tenerla cerca?!

Y no podía permitir que nadie lo viera con una erección, mucho menos Naruto que lo contaría por todos lados…

-bueno, creo que me preocuparé por eso más tarde –fue al baño, se ducho y salió a encontrase con Sakura y Naruto, quienes serían sus compañeros en esta misión (ya que la hokage lo había decidido y todos sabían que si Tsunade decía algo debía cumplirse porque sino armaría un lío tremendo)

-Sasuke-kun!!!! –grito Sakura al verlo llegar

-siempre es igual –pensó el

-como va teme??

-no me molestes dobe

-dejen de pelearse, saben que estamos aquí por algo importante

-hablando de eso, cual será nuestra misión? –preguntó Naruto

-no lo sabes?! –dijo Sakura –ja, yo tampoco (gotita)

Ambos muchachos miraron a Sasuke para que les dijera cual sería su próxima misión

-no me miren a mi, yo tampoco se

(caída al mejor estilo anime por parte de Naruto y Sakura)

-pero si ninguno de nosotros sabe por qué estamos aquí que haremos? –dijo Sakura preocupada por la situación

-mm –acotó Naruto- podemos ir a comer Ramen!!!

-¬¬

-si, lo se Sasuke esa idea no te agrada

-supongo que si no es nada, me largo

-no espera Sasuke-kun! –Sakura tomó a Sasuke para que no se marchara –esperemos a ver si Tsunade llega

-co…como quieras… -Sasuke estaba algo sonrojado por el agarre de su compañera y lo inevitable estaba ocurriendo, el amigo de Sasuke ya se estaba dando a conocer, pero por suerte pasó inadvertido frente a todos

Luego de 5 minutos la Hokage llegaba al lugar donde los muchachos estaban citados

-Tsunade!!!! –gritaba Naruto un poco alterado

-Tsunade-shishou

-hmp

-me alegra que hallan venido, aunque algunos no estén muy contentos ¬¬

-Tsunade-shishou, de que trata la nueva misión que nos ibas a encomendar?

-de eso quería hablarles, pues bueno… la misión de ustedes tres será… irse de vacaciones al hotel mas lujoso de Konoha con todo pago –dijo la Hokage emocionada como si ella fuera a irse

-y eso es una misión?

-que importa si es una misión o no –dijo Naruto a la pregunta de Sasuke –nos vamos de vacaciones con todo pago!!! Y comeré mucho Ramen

-pero por que nos das esto, Tsunade-shishou?

-ustedes son los mejores ninjas que tengo, creo que se lo merecen

-genial!!! –gritaban Naruto y Sakura mientras daban saltitos tomados de las manos

-parecen unos niños ¬¬

-no podía faltar el comentario del niño-responsable-aburrido-Uchiha –dijo Tsunade –bueno no están obligados a ir pero creo que será una buena oportunidad para que descansen de todos sus problemas, y de Karin, no Sasuke??

-hmp

-bueno, salen mañana a las 2.00 am. A me olvidaba como adulto responsable ira Kakashi

-adulto responsable?! –gritaron los tres a las vez

-a parte Tsunade-shishou ya somos mayores no necesitamos que nos cuiden

-bueno, fue el único que acepto ir con ustedes y yo no quiero tener problemas si los pisa un auto. Los veo mañana aquí para que se vayan. No lleguen tarde –y con un puff se fue

-bueno creo que nos veremos mañana entonces –dijo animado Naruto

-claro nos vemos –Sakura se fue

-hmp

-no conoces otra palabra que esa?

-no es una palabra (Mix: gracias CaintlinJeanne)

-no me importa!! ¬¬

-nos vemos, supongo –y se fue dejando a Naruto pensando en si hmp era o no una palabra

//////////// en el cuarto de Sasuke ///////////

-genial deberé estar de vacaciones en la playa con el baka de Naruto y la molesta de Sakura y para colmo estaré al cuidado de un pervertido que lee esas cosas…

Sasuke estaba tirado en su cama mientras reflexionaba sobre lo aburrido que iban a ser sus odiadas vacaciones

-y tendré que vancarme las estúpidas quejas de Naruto sobre su sueño de ser Hokague y las estúpidas quejas de la molesta sobre si el pelo le queda bien, si la ropa le combina con los ojos y el pelo (cosa que es difícil) y si la maya que se compro nueva le queda bien o la hace gorda, no sabe que todo lo que se ponga le queda bien?! Como me puse a pensar eso! No puedo pensar en si las cosas le quedan bien o no y para colmo pensar que si le quedan bien. Aunque pensándolo bien ver a Sakura en maya no sería una mala idea… deja de pensar en eso!! Hay muchas cosas mejores en que pensar que Sakura en maya… como… emm… Sakura desnuda! Eh como nono eso no emm… matar a Itachi eso si! Creo que me iré a dar una vuelta luego hago las valijas…

Sasuke se paro de la cama y salio de su casa pero para su mala suerte se encontró con la chica que le había molestado toda la tarde

-hola Sasuke-kun

-hmp

-no sabes nada mas?

-si, piérdete

-no puedo me aprendí el camino a los 11… (Mix: habré estado 5 minutos riéndome cuando mal lo dijo // Inner: eres una idiota // Mix: es cómico!!)

-uy, la nena esta graciosa hoy no?

-yo no soy una nena!

-quieres que te diga nene?

-nooooooooo

-entonces confórmate

-pero…

-mira la verdad solo no pareces una nena por tu altura…

-a que te refieres?

-que la verdad no pareces una mujer

-eh?

-uy!! Que eres más plana que una tabla

-que?!

-deja de molestarme, y piérdete

-pero…

-llegas a decir que conoces el camino y te pego

-que agresivo y a parte no te tengo miedo!

-deberías tenérmelo

-por qué? Eres un tonto que solo sabe molestar a la gente

-tal vez opines eso pero yo bien se que tu en verdad gustas de mi

-ah si, seguro. Crees que soy la misma niña tonta de antes?

-si

-Sasuke!!

-ese es mi nombre no lo malgastes

-tienes nombre de mono

-que?!

-que tienes nombre de mono!

Sasuke ya tenía los nervios de punta

-y te repito que no te tengo miedo y espero que te olvides de que alguna vez te ame porque ya no lo hago y nunca lo volvería a hacer!

Sasuke tomó a Sakura por sus brazos y la acorralo contra un árbol (Mix: no fui muy original pero mi amiga quería que fuera una maseta)

-mira molestia no me molestes y déjame en paz!

-cálmate y suéltame!

-no me digas que me calme porque ya estoy bastante caliente!

-en que sentido? –de una forma "algo" sensual

-como en que sentido?!

-en el sentido de que estas algo nervioso por tenerme cerca

-eso quisieras

-que acaso no es así?

-solo deja de molestarme

-perdiste

-en tu mundo

-y en el tuyo también, seguramente querías besarme

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no

-no

-si

-ja perdiste de nuevo!!

-tu me confundiste!

-entonces el gran Sasuke Uchiha se deja opacar admitiendo que perdió y que quería besar a la "niña" y seguramente no piensas eso

-mira si eso es lo que piensas bien por ti, pero nunca dije eso

-pero si lo pensaste

-que no!

-no quiero volver a empezar con el si y el no porque no quiero hacerte llorar

-no me harías llorar!

-solo bésame y ya

-nunca

-vamos si te mueres de ganas

-que no!

-si, yo se que si

-solo vete

-no puedo, me tienes tomada de los brazos

-preferirías que lo haga por otro lado?

-Sasuke!

-que? Solo preguntaba

-si, hazte el inocente

-no me respondiste

Sakura acerco su boca al oído de Sasuke

-tómame por donde tu prefieras

En ese momento la cara de Sasuke ya estaba de un tono carmesí

-lo ves! Tu cara ya esta como un tomate –grito Sakura

-si quieres puedes publicarlo en primera plana

-sería una buena idea… el gran Sasuke Uchiha se pone colorado por un insignificante comentario

-ese comentario no fue insignificante

-a no? Entonces significa que te gusto

-nunca sabrás si me gusto o no

-yo creo que siiii –dijo picaramente

-no quiero seguir con esta estupidez, me largo –soltó a Sakura y comenzó a caminar

-acabas de perder la oportunidad de besarme

-así? Eso crees?

-claro

-pues mira

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y sin que ella pudiera reaccionar la beso. Luego de 5 minutos Sasuke soltó a Sakura y ella quedó en estado de shock

-ves que si te gusto –dijo Sasuke con tono de arrogancia

-eh? Yo… nunca dije que no fuera a gustarme

-ja, bueno no estoy para perder mi tiempo con niñatas como tu

-entonces por que me besaste?

-solo para darte el gusto

-ya veo –toda la "grandeza" que Sakura había ganado con sus comentarios anteriores se había desvanecido en ese momento

-que te ocurre?

-nada, solo que por un momento pensé… nada olvídalo

-que pensaste? –dijo Sasuke preocupado

-pensé que ese beso había sido real…

-eh?

-nada olvídalo

-espera –Sasuke tomó a Sakura de su cintura (es que no daba tomarla nuevamente de los brazos) –cuando te dije que no fue de verdad?

-eso me diste a entender

-cuando?

-ehh…

-lo ves nunca te lo dije

-pero… Sasuke-kun

Sasuke tomó de una forma más dulce a Sakura colocando ambas manos en la cintura de la chica y acercó su boca a su oído como antes ella había hecho

-tu también te sonrojas cuando te hablo así

-es lógico

-por qué?

-porque el chico que siempre ame me esta tomando de la cintura, me besó y me habla al oído

-dijiste que ya no me querías

-eso quiero suponer

-por qué?

-me hiciste sufrir y no quiero volver a hacerlo

-entonces es un problema tuyo –soltó a Sakura, puso las manos en los bolsillos y caminó a su casa como si nada hubiera pasado pero no notó que por los continuos contactos que había tenido con su antigua compañera su amigo ya estaba a la luz

-no puede ser! –grito el cuando se dio cuenta por suerte ya estaba en su casa y supuso que nadie se había dado cuenta (o eso deseo).

Como ya eran las 12 de la noche y la verdad no quería seguir pensando en Sakura fue a dormir rezando porque este sueño no fuera como los cotidianos que se le presentaban.

El despertador sonó a las 8.00 am y Sasuke se despertó de un salto.

-como puede ser! –el sueño de esta noche no había sido diferente a los anteriores sino que esta vez había sido peor y la erección que tenía era mucho mas notable- estoy harto! Me canse de tener estos sueños! Pero no se que hacer… tal vez si lo vuelvo realidad deje de tenerlos… la verdad no sería malo… pero no puedo decirle a Sakura que necesito tener sexo con ella para calmarme!!! No creo que acepte… estúpidas hormonas!!!

En ese momento alguien tocó puerta

-no pueden ser más inoportunos –Sasuke tomó una bata azul y se la puso sobre su ropa interior (no porque le molestara que lo vieran en ropa interior sino porque su estupido amigo que tanto quería era muy notable) –quién es?

-soy yo Sasuke-kun

-la puta que lo parió -pensó Sasuke

-puedes abrirme?

-ehh

-que ocurre estas acompañado?

-si, con un amigo

-no puedo conocerlo?

-no creo que quieras y el tampoco, es algo vergonzoso

-no importa, necesito hablarte

-no creo que sea lo mejor

-uy, dile a tu amigo que se encierre en tu cuarto y déjame pasar

-no creo poder…

-si no me abres tiro la puerta

-esta bien… pero no creo que te agrade

-no me importa!!

Sasuke abrió la puerta

-y donde esta?

-eres tonta

-no

-no importa, mejor así. Que querías?

-ahh a eso te referías… (mira hacia abajo) no te preocupes, sólo me sorprende un poco vah me desilusiona, pensé que iba a ser mas "importante" pero como es algo insignificante no te preocupes porque pasa desapercibido…

-nadie te preguntó

-yo solo decía…

-a que venías?

-la verdad a decirte que el viaje se atrasa a las 3.00

-solo para eso venías?

-si, pero si quieres puedo ayudarte con tu problema

-no lo necesito

-entonces prefieres masturbarte a tener sexo conmigo?

-vete!

-bueno, por lo menos no me dijiste que no… -Sakura ya estaba bastante cerca de Sasuke

-si te acercas más no me hago responsable por lo que pueda ocurrir

-no te preocupes… no importa que tu amigo sea chiquito… todo se acepta

-cállate y vete!

-no quiero…

-eres insistente

-si, mi mami me dijo que debo serlo si es algo que quiero mucho

-eh?

-eres tonto?

-no él es el tonto –señalando hacia abajo –por calentarse tanto por verte desnuda!!

-que?

-nada

-ahora me cuentas!! Cuando me viste desnuda!?

-en mi sueño

-O.O… sueñas conmigo y desnuda!!

-no creas que es porque quiero

-creo que lo mejor sería irme…

-ja ya te acobardaste

-es que yo solo estaba bromeando…

-pues entonces vete

-pero…

-no te entiendo

-que no entiendes?

-nada, vete

-bueno –Sakura salió de la casa de Sasuke algo extrañada por la reciente confesión de Sasuke mientras se quedó solo

-genial –pensó –no solo dejé que Sakura "lo" viera sino que le conté lo de los sueños!!

A los 5 minutos volvieron a tocar el timbre pero esta vez Sasuke no traía la bata (total que más podría pasar) y para su sorpresa era Sakura de nuevo

-ahora que quieres?

-emm

-que?

-si quieres… si puedo ayudarte…

-no gracias, dijiste que no era lo suficientemente buena para ti así que lárgate

-no! Bueno la verdad no puedo opinar si no la veo…

-O.O emm

-que dices?

-ehh, bueno pasa –dijo mientras se apartaba de la puerta

Hola!!

Bueno creo que quedó algo largo…

Pero bue

Espero que les guste la idea del fic y que me dejen muchos rr!!!

Debo agradecerle a mi buena amiga CaintlinJeanne que me dio muchas ideas en el fic!!!

Gracias amiga!!

Debo aprender a escribir tu nombre… (no podías ponerte uno mas complicado?!)

Besos a todos y dejen rr!!!

Mix


	2. el peor o mejor sueño

Hola!!!

Bueno les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic!!!!

Espero les guste!!!

Una cosita

Hay lemo!! Bueno algo así… pero es bastante fuerte así que si no eres una de las personas a las que le gusta el lemon abstente de leer esto porque no me hago responsable de que luego quedes traumado…

(es que el sueño de Sasuke es algo, mucho,… fuerte)

Solo atracción sexual?

Capitulo 2: el peor (o mejor) sueño

-si quieres… si puedo ayudarte…

-no gracias, dijiste que no era lo suficientemente buena para ti así que lárgate

-no! Bueno la verdad no puedo opinar si no la veo…

-O.O emm

-que dices?

-ehh, bueno pasa –dijo mientras se apartaba de la puerta

Sakura entró dudosa a la casa, nunca pensó encontrarse en una situación tan embarazosa como esa. Es que la verdad todo fue puro impulso. Ella verdaderamente no había pensado las consecuencias que podrían traer el hecho de proponerle a Sasuke bajarle la excitación… que iba a hacer ahora?! Como safaba de esa? Bueno la verdad no le importaba mucho "sacrificarse" por Sasuke. Después de todo quería conocer al "pequeño" amigo de Sasuke… Pequeño!! Por favor, eso no tenía nada de pequeño. Esa cosa era de dimensiones excelentes! Simplemente perfecto.

-que te ocurre? –preguntó Sasuke al notar que Sakura estaba perdida en su mundo

-eh? –dijo esta levantando su cara (Mix: estaba mirando al amiguito de Sasuke XP // Inner: quien no lo haría??)

Sasuke notó esto y la verdad solo pudo ponerse rojo

-que miras? –preguntó este

-eh? Yo? Nada… jeje (gotita)

-¬¬

-lo lamento…

-que lamentas?

-haberme quedado mirando a…

-a?

-a tu…

-¬¬ miembro?

-jeje, si…

-antes dijiste que era diminuto

-no sabes que a veces una mujer dice lo contrario a lo que piensa…

-y entonces como se supone que debemos entenderlas?

-no lo se…

-ni siquiera ustedes lo saben, bueno…

-emm

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y tomó posesivamente sus labios. Comenzó como un beso calmado que sorprendió mucho a Sakura pero luego de unos segundos ella reacciono y tomó a Sasuke por el cuello. Este instintivamente posó sus manos en la cadera de Sakura dejando que ambas caderas se chocaran, ya que así Sakura podía sentir el miembro de Sasuke

Sakura gimió entre el beso al notar la presión que hacía el miembro de Sasuke sobre ella, pero la verdad no le molestaba para nada. Al contrario, ahora ella también comenzó a calentarse.

De un segundo a otro Sasuke soltó a Sakura

-que ocurre? –preguntó ella con su respiración agitada

-nada

-O.O

-que? Verdaderamente creíste que yo iba a obligarte a acostarte conmigo? Solo te deje pasar porque tú querías pero nada más

-pero yo…

-tu?

-nada olvídalo Sasuke-kun –Sakura bajó su cara entristecida y apenada

Sasuke notó el cambio de Sakura y se preguntó por qué habría pasado…

-que ocurre? –le preguntó

-nada Sasuke-kun, creo que me iré

-pero si quieres podemos ir a comer juntos. Si esperas que me cambie claro

-eh? –la cara de Sakura se iluminó rápidamente –claro Sasuke-kun!

-ya vuelvo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, por un momento sintió que la chica que le hablaba era esa antigua Sakura, la de años antes que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y no esa excelente mujer que todos miraban con lujuria al pasar y que tenía unas curvas excelentes aunque ella misma no lo sabía…

Cuando Sasuke regresó traía unos jeans un poco por debajo de su cadera dejando así que esta se viera y una remera negra

-vamos?

-claro! –Sakura estaba algo embobada por la forma de vestir de Sasuke

Ambos comieron juntos y hablaron de cómo les iba en la vida (cuak)

-bueno, creo que ya es tarde y debo ir a armar las valijas para hoy a la noche –dijo Sasuke

-quieres que te ayude?

-no

-por qué?

-no creo que tu ayuda me agrade

-ah

-hmp, esta bien vamos

-de verdad? –dijo esta emocionada

-hmp

-hay Sasuke-kun –dijo mientras se tiraba sobre él a abrazarlo

Pero obviamente este contacto hizo que Sasuke comenzara a sentir a su miembro algo caliente. Sasuke apartó rápidamente a Sakura

-por qué hiciste eso?

-porque yo no quiero que quedes desnuda en medio del restaurante

-O.O, bueno –dijo algo dudosa

-vamos

Ambos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron nuevamente a la casa de Sasuke

-mi habitación es la segunda a la derecha luego de subir las escaleras, espérame ahí

-quieres… que te… espere en tu cuarto?

-pues si

-esta bien –dijo al mejor estilo Hinata subiendo las escaleras

-no entiendo a esta mujer. Ayer parecía toda una fiera y ahora… volvió a ser esa tonta niña de hace algunos años… que la habrá hecho cambiar?

Sasuke fue al baño y luego se dirigió a su cuarto donde Sakura esperaba sentada en una silla de este, pero al ver a Sasuke entrar se paró automáticamente

-no es necesario que te pares, quédate sentada si lo prefieres

-no sería lo correcto…

-claro que si, eres mi invitada y yo digo que puedes sentarte

-arigato

-eres rara…

-por?

-ayer eras una de las pocas mujeres que calentarían a un hombre sin el menor esfuerzo

Sakura se sonrojó por el comentario

-pero hoy eres una chica mucho más tímida que ayer

-ja, no creo que sea así…

-si, si lo es y quiero saber por qué

-mm, supongo que porque ayer solo estaba jugando y la verdad no pensé que fuera a resultar…

-es decir que me sedujiste sin saber que daría resultado

-ajam

-y por qué pensaste que no lo daría?

-bueno, siempre me das a entender que soy molesta, no te agrado y dijiste que era plana…

-por favor –pensaba el joven –esta chica se cree todo lo que le dicen, nunca se vio al espejo? Si esta buenísima… -Sasuke comenzó a ver a la pobre de Sakura a sus piernas que estaban al descubierto ya que esta llevaba un vestido, luego sus excelentes caderas, su estómago, sus perfectos senos hasta llegar a su cara donde se perdió en esos finos y rojos labios…

-Sasuke

-que? –dijo él al salir de su trance luego de escuchar la voz de su amiga

-que hora es?

-las 3.30 de la tarde

-ay no, debo ir al hospital rápido

-bueno, entonces luego nos vemos

-si –Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y lo beso en su mejilla en forma de saludo pero el miembro de Sasuke lo tomó como otra cosa

-kuso! Porque me excitó de nada! Solo me beso! Fue un mísero contacto y ya estoy empalmado!

La tarde pasó y la verdad Sasuke no pudo sacarse a Sakura de la cabeza y lo peor era que no había logrado dormir mucho la noche pasada porque se despertaba continuamente excitado porque había soñado que follaba continuamente con Sakura así que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir ya que dudaba dormir mucho en la noche ya que estarían viajando y uno nunca duerme bien en los micros (Mix: y más si la chica que te excita esta allí no Sasuke-kun// Inner: jiji)

Sasuke se acostó en la cama únicamente con sus boxers ya que se había sacado la remera y sus jeans. Sasuke se dio cuenta como su cabeza comenzaba a divagar y por muy malo que fuera el sueño que tendría esta vez soñaría hasta el final, la verdad ya no le importaba soñar con Sakura…

Se despertó. Se encontraba en su cuarto pero algo era distinto. Sin darse cuenta sintió como alguien lo tomaba por la espalda que tenía desnuda y comenzaba a pasar su lengua por ella. Sasuke se dio vuelta y se encontró con una Sakura que llevaba puesto un hermoso conjunto negro de encaje

-genial otro sueño… -dijo Sasuke entre suspiros por las caricias que Sakura le proporcionaba (Mix: es que Sasuke era consiente de que soñaba o eso creía)

Sakura comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Sasuke mientras que con su otra mano comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón. La verdad Sasuke no puso resistencia en ningún momento porque le agradaban mucho las fogosas caricias que Sakura le proporcionaba.

Sasuke dejó que Sakura comenzara a lamer nuevamente su espalda, luego sus hombros hasta que llegó al cuello suspirando sensualmente en este, provocando que Sasuke se excitase y comenzara a respirar más irregularmente de lo que ya lo hacía. Sakura tiró del pelo de Sasuke haciendo que este tuviera que tirar su cabeza para atrás si no quería que Sakura le arrancara los pelos. La cabeza de Sasuke quedó sobre los hombros de Sakura quien todavía lo tenía tomado por su cabeza.

En un repentino movimiento Sakura tiró a su acompañante a la cama de una forma agresiva dejándolo boca arriba en la cama.

-haré que nunca más digas que no sirvo en la cama –dijo ella de una forma altanera que no era propia en ella pero la cual le quedaba muy bien para la sorpresa de Sasuke

La pelirrosa lamió con lujuria todo el pecho de Sasuke, descendiendo por este hasta llegar a los boxers de Sasuke (es que los pantalones no los tenía). Mordió el borde de este con su boca y mirando a Sasuke fijamente mientras este veía como ella bajaba sus boxers de una forma lenta y torturadora. En el momento en que se veía parte de la piel de Sasuke que antes estaba tapada por su ropa interior, Sakura comenzó a lamerla haciendo que a Sasuke se le escapara un suspiro desesperado que pedía mucho más. Pero Sakura en vez de darle lo que él pedía, se separó de este sentándose en su cadera, dejando que el miembro de Sasuke chocara con la zona más intima de Sakura la cual se apreciaba fácilmente ya que ella tenía sus piernas abiertas.

-que haces? –preguntó Sasuke desesperado y con un tono rojo en sus mejillas

-hago que no me puedas cortar la diversión –de un momento a otro Sakura saco unas esposas de baya uno a saber de donde y esposó ambas manos de Sasuke a la cabecera de la cama haciendo que este quedara tirado en la cama pero con sus manos inmovilizadas.

-que me haces? –dijo desesperado

-es que voy a torturarte un poco y se que si tuvieras tus manos libres no me dejarías…

Sakura bajó totalmente los boxers de su acompañante dejando a la vista la gran erección de Sasuke

-verdaderamente esperaba que fuera más pequeño… –le dijo censualmente pero a la vez provocando que Sasuke se enojara –pero es el mejor miembro que eh visto

Sakura comenzó a lamer la punta del miembro de Sasuke con la punta de su lengua, haciendo que la calentura de Sasuke aumentara

-quieres más? –le preguntó

-ahh… si… ahhhh… por favor

Sakura lamió todo el miembro de Sasuke pero lentamente

Eso era una tortura para Sasuke, era verdad que le provocaba mucho placer pero quería que ya Sakura se metiera de una vez su miembro en la boca.

-si solo tuviera mis manos libres –pensaba Sasuke descontrolado –empujaría la cabeza de Sakura haciendo que ella se lo metiera todo en la boca pero… ahhhh –grito al sentir como Sakura comenzaba a pasar sus dientes por el miembro de Sasuke

-que ocurre Sasuke-kun?

-me estas torturando demasiado

-te dije que lo haría, quiero que sufras lo que yo cuando no me querías

-siempre… ahhh… te… quise! Ahhh

-de verdad?

-si…si

-quieres que te masturbe? –le preguntó descaradamente

-quiero que te la metas en la boca de una buena vez

-deberás esperar –dijo mientras comenzaba a apretar el caliente miembro de Sasuke

-eso verdaderamente se siente bien –pensaba Sasuke –por favor Sakura necesito más… más… ahhh… mucho más –le dijo en forma de súplica

-esta bien –ella dejó su trabajo para recostarse sobre el pecho de Sasuke, tomó una banda negra y le tapó los ojos a su antiguo compañero

-que haces? –le preguntó

-si quiero puedo dejarte aquí atado que tu nunca podrías irte…

-no piensas dejarme no?

-no, por ahora pienso disfrutar de tus gemidos un poco más –le dijo en sus oídos

Sasuke sintió como Sakura se levantaba de él y se acercaba nuevamente a su miembro (es que no podía verla por el pañuelo negro) verdaderamente odiaba ser el que era dominado y no saber que era lo que Sakura haría pero a su vez sentirse a total merced de Sakura se sentía tan bien que esperaba que nunca terminara

-ahhhh –gritó Sasuke cuando por fin notó como Sakura se metía su miembro en la boca y comenzaba a succionarlo, lamerlo y morderlo de una forma agresiva. Pero cuando notó como Sakura pasaba sus manos por debajo de sus nalgas y comenzaba a apretar su perfecto culo (Mix: no es que Sasuke pensara que su culo era perfecto // Inner: pero nosotras si lo creemos!!!) ya no aguantó más. Sentir como ella le succionaba su miembro y como apretaba su culo era demasiado y para colmo él no podía hacer nada con sus manos!! Eso era desesperante!

-Sa…ahhh… ku… ahh… raa! –grito este al sentir que su orgasmo ya estaba cerca –para por favor!

-por qué? –dijo levantando la vista de su trabajo y mirando la cara de Sasuke

-es que si sigues lamiéndomela me correré y no quiero que todo acabe ya

-entonces seguiré hasta el cansancio

Sasuke ya estaba desesperado, sentía como una oleada de placer recorría todo su cuerpo hasta que sintió como su miembro dejaba que el se corriera en la boca de Sakura

-emmm, muy bien –dijo mientras se relamía todos sus labios y comenzaba a subir por el pecho de Sasuke nuevamente hasta juntar sus bocas en un beso apasionado que Sasuke correspondió instintivamente

-ahora seré yo la que disfrute un rato, bien?

-claro, pero no creo poder hacer mucho en estas condiciones

-no te preocupes solo necesitaras tu boca

-mi boca? –pensaba Sasuke intrigado por lo que Sakura quería pero no pudo seguir pensando porque sintió como Sakura le soltaba las manos pero rápidamente volvía a tomarlas pero esta vez se las esposaba de otra manera para que él quedara casi sentado mientras ella se apartaba dejándolo ahí.

-Sakura?

-que ocurre, muñeco?

-pensé que te habías ido

-claro que no, te dije que ahora me tocaba a mi, pero antes de eso debo despojarme de mis propias prendas –y así lo hizo, luego de que Sakura quedara desnuda se acercó a la boca de Sasuke y le dijo –ahora si, empecemos

Sasuke, aún vendado, sintió como Sakura se acercaba y besaba tiernamente sus labios pero rápidamente remplazó sus labios por sus senos, Sasuke comenzó a lamerlos desesperadamente ya que Sakura estaba gritando por las excelentes caricias que él le proporcionaba. Tiró su cabeza para atrás porque Sasuke estaba mordiendo uno de los pezones de ella.

-si tuviera mi mano libre podría acariciar su otro seno –pensaba Sasuke algo desesperado

De un segundo a otro Sakura había alejado sus senos de la cara de Sasuke, este ya no sabía que era lo que ahora ella quería.

En un rápido movimiento Sasuke sintió como una tibia cavidad era colocada en su boca y por instinto comenzó a lamerla, succionarla y acariciarla con su lengua.

Sintió como Sakura gritaba de placer

-sii… ahhh… Sasuke… mas… mas… ahhh… Sasuke!

Sasuke por fin entendió que era esa cavidad, no podía creer que la intimidad de Sakura se sintiera tan excelente.

-por favor… no te detengas –dijo ella rodeando con sus piernas el cuello de Sasuke

A los pocos minutos de esto Sakura logró tener un orgasmo y luego de gritar desesperadamente se separó de su antiguo amor.

-te amo Sasuke

-también yo –Sasuke sintió como las manos de Sakura rodeaban su cabeza y desanudaban el pañuelo negro dejándole ver nuevamente los hermosos ojos verdes de la chica que ahora estaba desnuda. Sakura soltó las manos de Sasuke y luego lo besó. Él, con sus manos ya libres, la tomó por su cadera y ella lo tomó por su cuello…

Sasuke se despertó agitado y mojado. Nunca había tenido un sueño como ese. Había sido el mejor que él recordara (y tenía muy buena memoria), a parte era en el único que había sentido un orgasmo. Miró a su entrepierna esperando ver a su miembro más que excitado pero en vez de eso vio como toda su ropa interior estaba manchada por su propio semen.

-genial, verdaderamente sentí un orgasmo… esto ya se me fue de las manos. Que hora será? –miró el reloj, las 23.00, solo tenía 4 horas para comer, bañarse y vestirse. Fue a su cocina pero se dio cuenta que no tenía demasiada hambre y fue directo al baño.

Luego de una ducha se cambió y con un gran puf se fue con todo su equipaje al lugar donde debería encontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros para irse…

Para su mala suerte la única que estaba allí era Sakura, la cual había llegado hace algunos minutos, y sin querer recordó su sueño. En ese sueño Sakura era su torturadora y dominadora personal, pero a la vez fue la persona que más placer le había dado. Ya lo había decidido: haría real ese sueño como fuera.

Hola!!!

Guau que sueñito Sasuke-kun

La verdad cuando lo terminé y ví que había quedado tan bien (para mi, verán que no soy nada arrogante jeje // Inner: si seguro…) pensé en dejarlo como alguna de las veces en que Sasuke y Sakura lo hicieran en el hotel… pero entonces decidí que Sasuke estaría seguro de que ese sueño se volvería real… a parte en el sueño Sakura es algo extraña…

Jiji

No creo que hubiera quedado bien que fuera su primera vez juntos porque dudo que Sakura dominara tanto a Sasuke…

Bueno gracias por sus rr!!

Espero que les gustara el nuevo cap!!

Lamento si entraste y te encontraste con esto…

Pero yo quede muy conforme!! (la verdad fue en uno de los pocos capítulos que quedé muy conforme con el resultado)

Aunque no pensé que el sueño fuera tan así… la idea me vino de otro fic que leí donde nombraban a las esposas y de ahí surgió todo (pero juro que no plagie nada!! En el fic solo las nombraban y ni siquiera las usaban!!)

Así que bueno…

Me despido!!

Dejen rr!!


	3. el viaje

Hola!!

Como les va tanto tiempo??

Jajaja

Lo se me tarde mucho pero bue…

Como no quiero retrasarme mucho ya les digo que Naruto no me pertenece…

Solo atracción Sexual?

Cap: 3 el viaje…

_Cursiva: Inner Sakura_

-hola Sasuke-kun!! –gritó Sakura al verlo llegar

-hmp

-siempre tan animado no dobe? –dijo Naruto al llegar

-deja de molestarme Naruto…

-me… llamaste Naruto? –preguntó este alarmado

-si, acaso no es tu nombre?

-bueno si pero… es que nunca me llamas así

-hmp

-chicos! –grito Tsunade al llegar –veo que ya están todos aquí!

-no, falta Kakashi-sensei

-ahhh –dijo Tsunade –ya viene, es que tuvo que ir a mi casa y bue…

-y bue que? –preguntó Naruto interesado

-no te metas donde no te llaman ¬¬ -respondió ella

Al otro instante Kakashi ya estaba allí

-Kakashi-sensei! –gritaron los tres muchachos juntos

-como les va? –dijo con su típica sonrisita

-Kakashi? –preguntó Tsunade –y tus valijas?!

-ahhhh… yo sabía que algo me olvidaba

(caída por parte de todos menos Tsunade que poco más y le encaja una piña)

-esperen un segundo –se fue con un gran puf y a los dos segundos estaba de vuelta –ya esta

-bueno –dijo las Hokage resignada –este será su micro –dijo señalando un gran micro –supongo que llegaran haya dentro de unas horas…

-bueno

-hmp

-hai

Kakashi solo leía su librito educativo

-bueno supongo que los veo dentro de una semana! Adiós –y sin más que decir se fue

-bueno! –dijo Kakashi levantando la mirada –subimos?

-hai!

El micro era mucho mejor de lo que los cuatro se habían imaginado. Tenía de todo, y los chicos decidieron que se sentarían los cuatro solos porque no daba compartir asiento porque tenían un micro para ellos solos.

Sasuke estaba algo nervioso, desde que Sakura lo había saludado había sentido como su fiel amigo comenzaba a despertar: era ilógico que con tan solo verla ya le ocurriera eso!

-Sasuke-kun?

-hmp

-que te ocurre?

-nada –pensaba él –solo que tengo una excitación enorme por tu culpa…

-Sasuke-kun?

-no me ocurre nada Sakura

-seguro?

-si

-mmmm

-¬¬ deja de molestarme

-hai –dijo algo apenada mientras volvía a su asiento

Ya habían pasado como una hora de viaje y eran las 4.00 de la mañana. Sasuke se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, era obvio que no podría dormir mucho ya que no quería despertarse con una gran excitación… y por eso se aburría mucho. Hubiera preferido cualquier cosa a estar allí: chupar un clavo, arrancarse los pelos, etc.

-me quiero bajar!! –gritaba para sus adentros –ja y para colmo comenzó a llover…

En efecto, la lluvia estaba cayendo a cantaros por la ventana

Sasuke sintió como unos finos dedos le tocaban la espalda

-Sasuke-kun?

-Sakura! Que ocurre? Pensé que estarías dormida

-no puedo… y ahora que esta lloviendo menos…

-no me digas que le tienes miedo a la lluvia

-ehhh… si quieres no te digo

-no puedo creerlo! Eres un ninja y te da miedo la lluvia?!

-y que quieres que haga?! Me da miedo!

-que lo enfrentes ¬¬

-para ti es fácil decirlo! No le tienes miedo a nada!

-tu que sabes

-le tienes miedo a algo? Me cuentas

-no

-vamos!!!

-no!

-bueno… creo que me iré a mi asiento…

-espera –dijo tomándola de la mano –ah que venías?

-no era nada

-dudo que hayas venido a nada

-bueno pero… ya no importa

-dime

-no

-¬¬ tu querías que te dejara sentarte conmigo no?

-hai, pero se que me dirás que no así que no importa…

Sasuke se corrió y le dejó un asiento a Sakura mientras la cara de esta se iluminaba de felicidad

-arigato Sasuke-kun!!

-hmp

Sakura besó la mejilla de su amigo

-no me puse a pensar en las consecuencias que esto traerá –pensaba Sasuke al sentir como comenzaba a excitarse por la cercanía de Sakura

Si antes Sasuke no podía dormir, ahora mucho menos. Hacía media hora que Sakura estaba dormida y sin que ella se diera cuenta había abrazado a Sasuke y este no se atrevía si quiera a moverse para no despertarla (y por la vergüenza que sentía).

-Sasuke-kun… -decía bastante seguido Sakura entre sueños

-eres una molesta, Sakura…

Sasuke decidió que lo mejor era darse por vencido, dormiría y mañana se enfrentaría a las consecuencias que eso podría traer.

Se dio vuelta para el lado en que estaba Sakura, la abrazó y se quedó dormido junto a ella.

Se despertó ya que sintió que algo andaba mal. Sakura seguía dormida y todavía lo tomaba por el brazo pero algo era diferente: claro el micro no se movía!

Sasuke intentó soltarse del agarre de Sakura y luego de algunos segundos de forcejear lo logró, bajó al primer piso del micro (Mix: porque tenía dos pisos) y vio a Naruto y Kakashi hablando con el conductor

-pero eso quiere decir que todo se retrasó?! –preguntaba Naruto algo alterado

-que ocurre? –le preguntó Sasuke a su sensei

-es que parece que la lluvia tiró un árbol sobre la ruta y para que podamos seguir debemos esperar a que una patrulla de ambus saque el árbol

-¬¬ pero nosotros lo somos

-yo ya se lo dije al conductor dobe pero dice que no podemos salir del micro

-por favor no sean ridículos, nos van a tener como 5 horas aquí porque no nos dejan salir a correr un estúpido árbol?!

-ajam

-¬¬

Los dos chicos y su sensei escucharon que alguien gritaba desde arriba

-Sakura! –dijeron ambos muchachos y comenzaron a subir al segundo piso mientras su sensei seguía intentando hacer que el conductor entendiera

Cuándo ambos llegaron vieron como Sakura estaba al final del corredor sentada contra la pared y sujetando sus piernas y con la cara muy pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma

-Sakura-chan! Que te ocurre? –pero Sakura no respondía

-Sakura! –dijo Sasuke tomándola y moviéndola para que reaccionara

-Sasuke-kun? Naruto?

-dinos Sakura, qué fue lo que te hizo gritar así?

En ese momento los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a dejar escapar pequeñas lágrimas y ella tímidamente señaló una esquina del micro. Allí medio escondido y asustado un pequeño ratón intentaba comer un trozo de pan que acababa de robar

-no me digas que gritaste por ver un tonto ratón?! –gritaba enojado Sasuke

(Mix: lo se es tonto, esperaban algo mejor. Pero estoy segura que si yo estoy sola en un micro oscuro, esta lloviendo y veo un estúpido ratón también grito… ustedes no// Inner: yo si T-T)

-pero Sasuke-kun!! Es muy feo!!

Sasuke fue hasta el ratón y lo tomó por la cola

-mira!! Es un tonto ratón! Él está mucho más asustado que tu!!!

-que me estas llamando fea?! –dijo Sakura parándose como si todo su miedo se hubiera esfumado y haciendo que por el repentino movimiento Sasuke soltara al ratón y este saliera volando.

-bueno… yo voy a ver como le va a Kakashi-sensei con el árbol… -dijo Naruto bajando junto a su sensei porque no quería ser parte de la cruel pelea que se llevaría dentro de poco a cavo

-no! Yo no te estoy llamando fea!

-ahhh, estás diciendo que soy linda:)

-nooooooooooooooooo, estoy diciendo que eres un monstruo feo y molesto!!!!

-T-T te voy a pegar!!!

En ese momento la fuerte kunoichi intenta pegarle a Sasuke pero este hábilmente le detiene el golpe. Sasuke hace que la espalda de Sakura choque contra el fondo del micro y él se puso frente a ella haciendo que no pudiera escaparse

-mira niña tonta y fea–le dijo mirándola fijamente y activando su sharingan –deja de chillar como loca y ni se te ocurra intentar pegarme porque te va a ir mal

-tu no me dices lo que debo hacer!

-cree que si no haces lo que te digo te va a ir mal

-no, si quiero puedo empezar a gritar ahora mismo que Naruto vendrá y me ayudará a mi

-intenta y te irá mal

Sakura comenzó a gritar como antes lo había hecho

-Sakura deja de grita!!! –decía Sasuke preocupado por las consecuencias que eso traería

-noooooooooooooooo –dijo ella sin dejar de gritar

-Sakrua!!

-detenme si puedes!

Sasuke sin pensarlo dos veces besó a Sakura haciendo que ella inmediatamente se callara. Sakura al darse cuenta que Sasuke no se separaba de ella, al contrario ya que ahora el comenzaba a introducir su lengua en la boca de ella desesperadamente, aunque ella ya no gritara, colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayendo más a Sasuke haciendo que este solo se excitase más por el excelente contacto que tenían. Sakura obviamente se dio cuenta que Sasuke se estaba poniendo "feliz" sintiendo el contacto de sus caderas y a ella saber que lo excitaba tanto la ponía más que feliz

_-mira como se puso nuestro Sasukito!!! Ya no es el niñito sumiso que nosotras conocíamos kukukuku… la pasaremos genial un ratito!! (un ratito!! Jajaja con el amiguito que tiene Sasukito será toda una vida!!)_

-ya cállate!

_-vamos, vas a decirme que tu no tienes ganas de sentir el "pequeño amigo de Sasuke"_

-ya cállate! Y deja de decirle "pequeño". Es de proporciones excelentes (por lo que pude ver :) )

_-ves tu eres más pervertida que yo… kukuku_

-mmm… a decir verdad si folla tan bien como besa… ayyy deja de pensar en eso!

_-lo ves! Sería excelente!! _

Pero la entretenida y educativa (Mix: eso es tan educativo como el librito de Kakashi… // Inner: pero como me gustaría estar es sus lugares… (baba) // Mix: yo te acompaño) charla de las chicas se vio interrumpida por la llegada de un alterado Naruto.

-volviste a ver una rata, Sakura-chan? –obviamente había subido por los anteriores gritos de la chica pero al ver en la situación en que Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban decidió que lo mejor sería irse lo más rápido posible –ehhh… bueno creo que todo esta bien, supongo que me voy! Que tengan lindo sexo!... ehhh digo que la pasen genial!! Ehhh… digo… estaré abajo! –y así como llego salió

Obviamente la pareja se habían dado cuenta de la intromisión del rubio e inmediatamente se separaron pero aún tenían sus caras cercas para que Naruto pensara que seguían besándose y se fuera más rápido… pero eso había traído sus consecuencias.

Ambos chicos estaban tremendamente colorados por que se dieron cuenta como se habían besado, y las estúpidas palabras de Naruto solo habían empeorado todo…

-Sasuke-kun… podrías soltarme? –dijo ella volviendo a ser la chica tímida

-ehhh… claro –dijo él soltándola y yendo a su asiento

-creo que iré a sentarme… luego nos vemos –Sakura volvía a el asiento que ocupaba desde un principio pero Sasuke no quería que Sakura se alejara de él más de lo necesario

-Sakura –la llamó parándose del asiento

-que Sasuke-kun?

-ehhh… bueno es que a ti te da miedo la lluvia…

-si…

-y aún llueve…

-si…

-y… ay odio ir con rodeos! Mira a decir verdad me encantó besarte, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado y no quiero que por sentirme avergonzado por lo que dijo el estúpido teme nos alejemos nuevamente…

-que… que dijiste Sasuke-kun?

-mira Sakura… me gustas, me gustas mucho y a decir verdad… a decir verdad estoy seguro que desde el momento en que nos despedimos en el parque… te amo

-Sasuke-kun…

-ya te lo dije, así que ahora puedes reírte, ir contárselo a Naruto y luego pueden humillarme públicamente

Pero Sakura (obviamente) no hizo nada de lo que Sasuke pensó. Lentamente se acercó a Sasuke y sin más que decir lo beso tomándolo por la cara. Sasuke no había previsto esto porque tenía su cara agachada (ya que estaba avergonzado) y unos cuantos mechones de pelo habían cubierto su cara sin permitirle ver a Sakura, pero al sentir las finas manos de Sakura tomar su cabeza y luego sentir los finos labios de ella sobre él, no pudo evitar sonreír

-Sasuke-kun… -dijo ella cuando cortó el beso –yo también te amo… a decir verdad nunca dejé de hacerlo

-saber eso me pone muy feliz –dijo volviendo a tomar posesión sobre los labios de Sakura entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke y sintió como este lentamente se sentaba en una de las butacas del micro. De esa manera Sasuke quedaba cómodamente recostado en ambos asientos y Sakura sobre él (lo único que se veía eran sus piernas, porque no entraban jajaja)

Cuando se separaron se miraron largo rato a los ojos sintiendo como uno se perdía en los ojos del otro y viendo como sus dos miradas se mezclaban formando un excelente color: una mezcla perfecta de verde y negro (Mix: aunque el negro se mezcla con rojo XP // Inner: eso lo hace ver mejor XD)

En ese momento no importaba nada más que ello dos, no existía nada ni nadie más. Estaban tan metidos en lo suyo que no se percataron de que el micro había comenzado a andar de nuevo (jajaja)

Comenzaron a besarse desesperadamente, Sasuke comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la chica mientras ella jugaba con el pelo de él.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba pasando! Verdaderamente estar con Sakura era mucho mejor que estar con ella en sueños…

Sin pensarlo dos veces Sasuke comenzó a acariciar uno de los muslos de ella (porque tenía pollera y bueno en este momento la pollera la había traicionado). Ninguno de los dos aguantaba más, estaban tan excitados que no dudaban en hacerlo allí mismo (Mix: sin contar que a cada segundo que pasaba al Inner de Sakura estallaba de alegría //Inner: y tienes algún problema con las Inner locas que gritan de felicidad cuando el chico que les gusta esta por… bueno por eso?! ¬¬ // Mix: jeje… no…).

Pero todo momento feliz termina alguna ves…

-chicos!! Bajen que ya llegamos al hotel!

Ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta en la posición en la que estaban y obviamente solo lograron sonrojarse.

-chicos!! –volvió a llamar Naruto –apúrense o subiré!!

Obviamente ante esta posibilidad ambos se separaron y bajaron inmediatamente

Cuando ya tanto Naruto como Kakashi estaban lejos Sasuke le dijo a Sakura en su oído

-de esta no vas a salvarte, ya me calentaste demasiado como para que te deje ir así no más

Y como si nada pasó por al lado de ella entrando al hotel.

Hola!!

Que viajecito que tuvieron nuestros amigos!!

Jaja

La verdad estoy quedando bastante conforme con el resultado que esta teniendo este fic!!

(pocas veces me pasa ¬¬)

Ame escribir la parte en que Sasuke se le confiesa a Sakura!! Jijiji fue muy tierno a mi parecer!! Inner: y yo amo a al alocada de la Inner de Sakura!! Jijiji // Mix: seguramente te gusta porque tu también eres así ¬¬ // Inner: eso significa que tu también// Mix: bue dejemos el tema ahí…)

Saliendo del tema…

Se que me tarde una enormidad!! Pero no se me venía ninguna idea de lo que podía pasar en el viaje… (juro que habré estado 5 días intentando escribir pero al segundo me aburría y lo dejaba) y hoy se me ocurrió que pasara lo del árbol y todo eso!! Jijiji

Bueno a decir verdad quería responder rr… pero son muchos y estoy apurada así que lo dejo para el próximo capitulo…

Pero dire ciertas cositas con respecto a los rr…

Se que digo mucho la palabra miembro… pero intente buscar un sinónimo con una amiga pero los que encontramos o eran muy fuertes o eran muy chistosos (también suelo utilizar pene… pero la verdad lo siento algo fuerte… Inner: que chica sensible O.o) así que seguiré usando la palabra miembro . . Pero obviamente si ustedes conocen un sinónimo pueden decirmelo!! (total supongo que hay confianza si leen todo esto… Inner: quiere decir que si leen toda esta tontería es porque nos tienen confianza así que no sean vergonzudos jijiji // Mix: mi Inner acaba de inventar una palabra… ¬¬)

Y por parte de lo de culo… que quieres que te diga Andy… jijiji tu me conoces… yo soy menor y lo escribí así que bueno… a parte no encontré otra palabra para decirlo jajaja.

Bueno eso es todito!!

Ahora si me voy rápido porque tengo que ver Harry Potter y la orden del fénix (igual ya me leí el libro T-T pobre Sirius…) como amo a Harry!! Bue me fui por las ramas

Jejeje

Una última cosa dejenme un rr!! Y ya saben!

quiero que me den una opinión del fic!!

quiero saber si conocen un sinónimo

y quiero que me digan si me dan permiso para matar a mi Inner!! Es que últimamente esta saltando como lokita porque iremos a ver a Harry… y es algo molesta // Inner: si fuera a encontrarme con Sasuke haría lo mismo!!! (o con algún otro anime que amo…). A parte inventa palabras de la nada!! Inner: yo soy así charan// Mix: eso es de bety la fea… // Inner: me llegás a decir fea y te mato// Mix: sisisi…

Bueno eso es todo!!! Besos!! Me voy a ver a Harry (estoy feliz!!!)


	4. el hotel

Hola!!!

Si me atrase demasiado

Pero estuve algo ocupada últimamente

Y la verdad la señora inspiración no llegaba

Pero llego!!

Espero les guste

Les digo que por muuuuuuuuuucho que quiera Naruto no me pertenece

Y que hay lemon en este cap!!!

Solo atracción sexual?

Cap 4: el hotel

Luego de las palabras de Sasuke nuestra linda pelirrosa quedo algo en shock pero cuando el chico rubio le grito que entrara reacciono y rápidamente entró al gran hall del hotel pagado por Tsunade.

-buenas tardes –saludo la recepcionista –desean habitaciones?

-teníamos cuatro habitaciones reservadas por la Hokage

-ahhh, bueno como ustedes llegaron más tarde de lo pactado debimos darles las habitaciones a otros huéspedes…

-pero?!  
-espere, ustedes ya tienen las habitaciones pagas así que puedo darles algunas otras… a ver... –se fija en la comp. - mire no hay habitaciones para una sola persona, pero tengo habitaciones familiares con una cama matrimonial y una simple, desean esas?

-claro –dijo Kakashi

-aquí están sus llaves –y de esa manera los cuatro ninjas se dirigieron a las habitaciones

-espera Kakashi-sensei –dijo Sakura –deberíamos ver como vamos a dormir, es que son dos habitaciones…

-es verdad… quieren que sortiemos??

-hai

De esa manera Kakashi escribió los nombres de los cuatro en unos papelitos y los mezcló

-saca uno Sakura –le dijo

-hai –obedeció y saco el papel que decía Sasuke –salió Sasuke

-muy bien –dijo Kakashi cerrando su ojo visible –tu dormirás con él en esta habitación-le dijo entregándole una llave –cámbiense y nos vemos abajo en la playa

-hai –dijeron entrando en la habitación

Era una habitación enorme, con jacucci, una cama matrimonial y otra simple, una gran televisión y un gran balcón que permitía ver toda la playa.

-que hermoso lugar, no crees Sasuke-kun?

-eh visto cosas mejore…

-así?

-ajam

-como que lugar?

-yo nunca dije que fuera un lugar

-eh?? O.O

-estoy hablando de ti, molestia

-(sonrojo) Sasuke-kun…

-ya te lo dije, me calentaste demasiado… de esta no te salvaras…

Sasuke tomó a Sakura y la tiró salvajemente a la cama (matrimonial obviamente) mientras ella respondía desenfrenadamente a los besos y caricias de él.

-Sa… Sasuke… kun… creo que… ahhh, deja eso! –Sasuke había comenzado a acariciar sus senos mientras besaba el cuello de la kunoichi

-no te gusta?

-claro que… ahh si pero… Kakashi y Naruto…??

-crees que me importan el teme y el hentai?

-pero… ahhh nos estan esperando

-mira –dijo alejandose del cuello y levantando sus manos –ya te explique, estoy demasiado caliente y tus gemidos me dejarón peor así que ahora no tienes más remedio que complacerme…

-pero Sasuke-kun…

-Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!! –gritó Naruto al entrar a la habitación sin previo aviso –apúrense que Kakashi y yo los estamos… O.O –esa fue la carita de Naruto al ver la pose en la que su amiga y su mejor amigo se encontraban (Mix: Sakura estaba tirada en la cama con todo el pelo revuelto y a medio desvestir y Sasuke estaba sentado sobre la cadera de ella)

-vete!! –grita un enfurecido Uchiha

-ehhh… -dudo el rubio –pero… T-T tenemos que ir a la playa!!!

-que te vayas!!!!

Y como entró Naruto se fue

-Sasuke-kun… creo que lo mejor será ir a la playa…

-claro ¬¬

-je (gotita)

//// en la playa /////

Sasuke tenía la cara de pocos amigos con Naruto más fría y enojada que nunca se hubiera visto. El pobre rubiecito solo podía esconderse detrás de su sensei o de la joven kunoichi para escapar de la furia de su amigo

-Sasuke-kun!! –grito Sakura ya harta de la actuación de su ahora pareja –deja de molestar a Naruto!!

-¬¬

-que lo dejes!!!

-¬¬

-si no lo dejas la pagarás caro luego en la habitación

-¬¬

-mira –le dijo en un susurro –si tu lo dejas ahora juro que luego yo te recompenso bien en la habitación

-que tan bien?

-mmm… digamos que te haré todo lo que tu te hayas imaginado en tus sueños… (Mix: recuerden que Sasuke le dijo a Sakura que soñaba con ella por error un día )

Obviamente con el comentario a Sasuke se le vino a la mente el genial sueño que había tenido con Sakura horas antes de haber viajado

-segura?

-muy, pero deja de molestarlo

-muy bien –dijo calmándose automáticamente como hace un niño al cual le dan una paleta

La tarde siguió tranquila para suerte de Naruto (el cual ya no soportaba las frías miradas del Uchiha). Y así llego la hora de regresar al hotel para cenar.

-bueno chicos –dijo el más grande de todos –vayan a sus habitaciones, arreglense y nos vemos aquí dentro de una hora para ir al restauran, quieren?

-hai

De esa forma los tres compañeros subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Sasuke-kun, voy a estar bañándome y luego cambiándome en el baño –le dijo su compañera de cuarto

-como quieras Sakura… -aunque obviamente él prefería que ella se cambiara en la misma habitación que él

-ya regreso –dijo entrando en el baño con un montón de ropa en sus manos.

-que estará haciendo ahora? –se preguntaba mentalmente el Uchiha luego de 5 minutos de que Sakura entrara al baño, en ese momento escucha como el grifo de la bañera se abría y dejaba correr el agua que Sakura estaba usando para bañarse –seguramente toda el agua que yo escucho debe estar recorriendo su precioso cuerpo… desde su cabeza con su hermoso pelo color rosa, sus hombros, sus pechos, su vientre, su perfecto trasero y sus seductoras piernas… estoy seguro que ese cuerpo es el más embriagante de todos… con solo pensar en que dentro de poco podré sentir y probar esa hermosa piel, poseer una y mil veces ese cuerpo y ver como esa hermosas joyas verdes me miran fijo en el momento en que yo la haga mía siento que quiero que ese momento llegue de una vez por todas… quiero finalmente sentir su hermoso cuerpo debajo del mío y hacerla mía una y otra vez… -cuando Sasuke abandonó sus pensamientos escuchó como el agua se detenía –ya debió haber terminado… -sin dudarlo un segundo él abrió la puerta del baño donde Sakura se encontraba y la descubrió tapada únicamente con una toalla atada a nivel de su pecho y todo su pelo empapado cayendo sobre sus hombros

-Sasuke-kun… dijo ella sonrojada al notar que Sasuke entraba sin previo aviso en la habitación y más por como estaba vestido (él llevaba únicamente unos pantalones negros que se amoldaban perfectamente al cuerpo del seductor Uchiha los cuales estaban adornados por tres finas cadenas) pero más se sobresaltó al sentir como la boca de Sasuke se apoderaba de sus labios lujuriosamente.

Gracias a la falta de aire Sasuke se separó tan bruscamente de los labios de la kunoichi como antes los había tomado.

-Sasuke-kun…? –dijo Sakura con el leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas

-lo siento, es que… O.O -pero no pudo terminar ya que ahora era ella la que tomaba sus labios tomando el cuello del joven con sus brazos dejando que la toalla que la cubría cayera al piso

Sasuke quedo impactado al cortar el beso por ver por primera vez el cuerpo de Sakura desnudo.

-ahora si –dijo –el que entre a la habitación va a tener un duro final –tomó los labios de Sakura y comenzó a encaminarla a la cama, al llegar contra esta la empujó tirándola y luego se recostó sobre ella sin dejar de besarla ni por un segundo. Sentir los suaves pechos de ella contra él era muy excitante pero cuando comenzó a sentir que los pezones de Sakura se endurecían por el contacto que tenían decidió que la haría suya ahí y en ese momento. Por su parte Sakura se la estaba pasando genial, sentir el excelente pecho de su amor de infancia sobre ella y como el miembro de este palpitaba sobre su cadera la excitaban cada vez más. Por fin lo sentiría, por fin sentiría a su Sasuke-kun dentro de ella.

(Mix: la verdad pensaba dejarlo ahí pero no puedo ser tan forra así que aquí esta el lemon )

Sasuke se incorporó y comenzó a acariciar el fino vientre de ella, besando y tocando todo lo que tuviera a su paso, hasta que llegó a encontrarse con la entrada de la joven y sin dudarlo comenzó a colocar las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros colocando su boca a la altura de la entrada de ella mientras ella se agarraba fuertemente de las sabanas que cubrían la cama. Sasuke comenzó a lamer la entrada de Sakura mientras ella intentaba acallar los gemidos que salían de su boca para que Naruto o Kakashi no de dieran cuenta de lo que sus amigos hacían , aunque le resultaba demasiado complicado ya que sentir como la lengua de Sasuke recorría su intimidad era demasiado excitante hasta que no lo pudo contener más y un gemido de placer mezclado con el nombre de Sasuke salía de la boca de Sakura. Inmediatamente Sasuke se acercó a la boca de Sakura para calmarla

-te gusto no es así? –sus labios se rozaban

-s…si –dijo con su respiración acelerada

-pero te advierto que aún no termina –le dijo tomándola por la cara y besándola salvajemente y seguidamente se quitó el pantalón que aún traía pero que ahora le incomodaba bastante y seguidamente sus boxers dejando a Sakura apreciar la gran erección que él tenía.

-disculpa –le dijo ella –de verdad creías que ESO –dijo señalando a el miembro de Sasuke –era pequeño? O.O

-sabes, eres demasiado molesta –tomó la cara de Sakura y la beso dejando que la intimidad de Sakura hiciera contacto con el miembro de él

-por favor Sasuke-kun –dijo en casi un ruego –necesito sentirte ya mismo dentro mío

-no te preocupes, yo también lo necesito

De esa manera Sasuke comenzó a penetrar a Sakura viendo como ella tomaba fuertemente las sabanas. Sasuke se sorprendió mucho al sentir dentro de la kunoichi una especie de barrera y luego se sobresaltó mirándola a la cara

-Sa… Sakura tu eres virgen? –ella no contesto y el Uchiha lo tomó como un si y de tal manera comenzó a salir de dentro de ella sin quitarle su inocencia

-espera –le dijo ella –a ti te molesta que yo sea virgen?

-no… pero yo no quiero…

-Sasuke –dijo sentándose en la cama y tomando su cara entre sus manos –te amo y no me interesa que tomes mi inocencia al contrarío eso me gustaría bastante

-Sakura

-a parte yo no me acosté con ningún otro hombre ya que quería que tu fueras el primero… quería pertenecerte a ti y solo a ti…

Al escuchar estas palabras Sasuke se quedo en shock, no comprendía como ella podía quererlo tanto, como podía haber rechazado millones de veces a hombres que quisieron acostarse con ella únicamente para que él fuera el primero… y por fin lo comprendió: lo que él sentía al estar con esa "molestia" no era solo calentura por su increíble físico (aunque este ayudaba mucho) sino que verdaderamente la ama, la necesitaba y rezaba porque en algún momento llevara un futuro Uchiha en su vientre.

-por favor Sasuke, necesito que me hagas tuya…

-segura?

-lo estoy desde que tu regresaste a Konoha

De esa forma Sasuke recuesta a su compañera en la cama y suavemente la penetra (cosa que le costó mucho) sintiendo como ella largaba un suave gemido de dolor por la perdida de su virginidad. Sasuke intentó salir de dentro de ella ya que no quería hacerle daño pero Sakura lo detuvo tomando su espalda y haciendo que Sasuke volviera a prenetarla

-ya no me duele Sasuke-kun, por favor sigue

Sasuke la miro a la cara y se dio cuenta de que lo que decía era cierto, ya no tenía una facción de dolor en su cara sino de placer, un placer contenido por mucho tiempo

Él comenzó a penetrarla una y otra vez, primero con envestidas delicadas y lentas pero al sentir como Sakura comenzaba a mover su cadera y arquear su espalda las envestidas que Sasuke le proporcionaba comenzaron a ser rápidas y salvajes, ya no podía contenerse, ya no le importaba si alguien entrara por los gemidos que ambos proporcionaban, solo le interesaba escuchar los gemidos de Sakura y lograr uno de los mejores orgasmos que lograría tener.

-ahh, Sasuke… por favor… ya no aguanto! Necesito que me des más fuerte

-más? -se sorprendió ya que ninguna mujer le había pedido que fuera más fuerte, solo se limitaban a sentir lo que él quería que sintieran pero siempre supo que Sakura era un poco rara y especial así que decidió darle lo que pedía

La verdad ya ninguno era conciente de nada, ambos estaban en un estado de placer tan grande que ninguno de su sentidos (sin contar el tacto ) reaccionaban. Finalmente Sakura llegó a su climax y Sasuke luego de dos envestidas más también lo logro tirándose sobre ella.

-gracias –le dijo ella

-por qué?

-por demostrarme que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti

-de ahora en más eres solo mía, nadie te poseerá más que yo, nadie nunca va a tocarte, entendido?

-no te preocupes Sasuke, te aseguro que soy solamente tuya

Luego de eso Sasuke salió de dentro de Sakura y se acomodo al lado de ella mientras la kunoichi colocaba su cabeza sobre su pecho

-y ahora que Sasuke?

-la verdad –dijo dejando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza –no lo se, pero te aseguro que pase lo que pase tu estarás conmigo

-Sasuke…

-qué?

-nosotros quedamos con vernos con Naruto y Kakashi dentro de una hora y la verdad ya solo nos quedan 5 minutos y creo que si nos retrasamos nos vendrán a buscar…

-y?

-y que ambos estamos desnudos en una cama… eso delata lo que hicimos

-¬¬ muy bien bajemos

Hola!!!

Jaja

No sabía como hacer el lemon pero aunque no es uno de los mejores me gusto…!!

Los dejo ya que estoy algo apurada pero les agradezco mucho sus rr!! Y les pido que por favor dejen mas para saber si el cap les gusto y si sigo con el fic! Porque la verdad tengo ganas de abandonar alguno y supongo que el que menos rr tenga será el que deje!!

Díganme si quieren que continúa o lo dejo como un final abierto

Besos

Mix


	5. intruso

Aunque me gustaba que esta historia terminara con un final abierto como el que tenía recibí rr diciendo que continuara el fic, así que bueno… supongo que tendrá algunos capítulos más!!

Solo atracción sexual?

Cap 5: intruso

-por qué se tardaron tanto? –protesto un lindo rubio que ya no llevaba las bermudas que tenía tiempo atrás en la playa

-pues bueno Naruto… debía bañarme y supongo que se me hizo tarde… -se excusó la pelirrosa

-y el teme debía acompañarte? Por qué el no bajo antes?

-no te importa dobe!

-es que… -dudo la mujer –yo le pedí que se quedara a esperarme porque sabía que se me había hecho tarde y no quería bajar sola y tarde…

-pues a ti te creo Sakura-chan!!

-gracias Naruto

-hmp

-ey ey!! Estamos aquí para relajarnos, y podemos comer todo lo que deseemos gracias a que paga la tarjeta de Tsunade… vamos al restaurante?

-hai Kakashi-sensei

Y luego de un largo viaje los cuatro llegaron al restaurante que Tsunade les había recomendado únicamente porque servían un excelente sake

-que desean ordenar? –preguntó una linda camarera la cuál no paso desadvertida frente a la mirada del atrevido profesor

-tu que me ofrecerías lindura?

-ehhh…

-no se preocupe, no le haga caso –la calmó la joven –Naruto haz algo con Kakashi!

-yo? Emmm… vamos profesor vamos a dar una vueltita por el estacionamiento

-y que van a querer para comer?

-tráiganos tres especialidades del chef y una porción de ramen

-hai –de esa manera se retiro dejando a ambos jóvenes solos

-te preguntare lo mismo que me pregunte en el cuarto, ahora qué?

-pues no lo se Sasuke-kun… todo esto es raro y nuevo para mi…

-si lo se

-crees que debamos decírselo a Naruto y Kakashi?

-igualmente se enteraran tarde o temprano

La camarera llegó con todos sus pedidos y dos botellas de sake justo cuando Naruto traía de nuevo a Kakashi

-por ahora no digamos nada, luego vemos que hacemos

-claro…

Al rato todos estaban comiendo y pasándola genial… pero ya habían tomado 5 botellas de sake entre todos; aunque Sakura no contaba porque casi no había tomado…

-Sasuke-kun… Naruto se encuentran bien?

-claro… Sakura-chan –respondió el rubio que tenía en su mano una botella

-sabes Sakura eres la personita… hip… mas molesta que conozco

-gracias Sasuke-kun –gotita

-yo mis queridos alumnos… creo que hip… iré a ver a una de esas lindas camareras… no se preocupen por mi, yo vuelvo solo al hip… hotel

-claro Kakashi-sensei –respondió la única cuerda en ese lugar –y yo soy la que me tengo que hacer cargo de estos dos…

-ey Sakura-chan!!

-que ocurre Naruto??

-me das un beso??

-no Naruto!!!

-ey dobe no molestes a mi novia… hip

-Sakura-chan no es tu novia teme!! Ella nunca te querría después de lo que le hiciste

-pues ella y yo… hip… estuvimos juntos

-eres un mentiros teme!!

-es la verdad dobe…

-no te creo!!!!

-es verdad, es verdad, es verdad

-no te creo, no te creo, no te creo

-chicos!! Por favor comportense un poco. Estamos en un lugar público

-Sakura-chan tiene razón teme, por qué te comportas tan mal??

-yo no me comporto mal… hip… eres tu!!

-tu eres el mentiroso

-me harte salgamos a afuera para pelear y resolver esto!!!

-claro… hip… acepto!!!

-no! –grito la joven –no les voy a permitir que peleen y mucho menos en esas condiciones

-déjanos Sakura-chan, estaremos bien… verás como le hago comer sus palabras al teme!!! –decía mientras intentaba levantarse pero se caía de la silla en el intento

-jajaja… ves que eres un dobe!!! Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie jijiji –decía mientras caía junto a la silla también

-alto los dos!! Parecen dos niños que necesitan que los cuiden!!! Entiendan que no pueden andar peleando así frente a todos y que tampoco es conveniente que estén en la calle en su estado actual!! Ya mismo nos volvemos para el hotel y que Kakashi se cuide solo!! Al final él era el adulto responsable… -y luego del gran monologo de Sakura se llevaba a dos niños pataleando y pegándose entre ellos.

Al llegar al hotel dejo a Naruto en su habitación, el cual ya estaba dormido para suerte de Sakura, pero en cambio Sasuke estaba entre despierto y dormido y hablaba en sueños.

-vamos Sasuke-kun!! Entra de una vez a la habitación!!

-noooooooooooooooooo –dijo parándose y sentándose contra la pared del pasillo –me quedo aquí!!!

-pero no puedes dormir en el pasillo!! Eso no está bien

-no me importa!! Me quedo aquí y nadie me hará cambiar de parecer!! Soy un Uchiha y hago lo que quiero!!

-no seas un niño malcriado, al final Naruto se portó mejor que tu!!

-no, claro que no!! Yo soy mejor que Naruto

-pues, Naruto no hizo escándalo cuando lo entré a su cuarto, tu estás molestando demasiado –como si Sakura hubiera pronunciado palabras mágicas Sasuke ya estaba dentro de la habitación, únicamente en ropa interior y metido a la cama

-ahora quién es mejor?

-tu amor… es obvio que tu –finalmente la joven besó a su novio (ya dormido XD) y se acostó de su lado de la cama.

Abrió sus ojos ya que los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana, y entre eso y el gran dolor de cabeza que tenía ya no podía dormir. Se incorporó y vio la hora: las 7.00. era temprano pero la verdad ya no podía seguir durmiendo gracias al gran dolor de cabeza que se intensificaba a cada movimiento que daba. Intentó recordar que había soñado y sonrió feliz: había soñado que finalmente mataba a Itachi y que tenía dos hijos igualitos a él… y en ningún momento aparecía Sakura!! Había hecho bien al haberse acostado con ella, ahora ya no tenía que preocuparse por esos molestos sueños. Giro su cabeza y encontró a la pelirrosa durmiendo placidamente a su lado, alzó una ceja y fue a bañarse.

Entró al a ducha y abrió el agua caliente, dejo que el agua recorriera su cuerpo para ver si así el dolor de cabeza disminuía… cada vez que intentaba moverse su cabeza le daba grandes puntadas en su cien…

-kuso! –pensó –cuanto habré tomado?!... tengo un problema mayor en que pensar ahora… cómo corno le diré a Sakura que simplemente la estaba usando para calmar mis estúpidas hormonas?!...

Exacto ese era el mayor problema del Uchiha ahora, porque él conocía muy bien a Sakura Haruno… no era una mujer que se contentara con que le dijeran solo te use para pasar la noche… pero Sasuke sabía que si seguía con la farsa de chico enamorado todo sería peor a la larga… debía hacer que ella se enojara y quisiera dejarlo (aunque no sería fácil… je)

Salió del baño con sus boxers únicamente y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos jade mirándolo…

-te sientes bien? O te duele mucho la cabeza?

-estoy bien…

-seguro? Puedo ir a comprarte algo para el dolor…

-estoy bien –la interrumpió el Uchiha

-bueno… entonces creo que iré a ver a Naruto… él también debe tener una fuerte resaca

-hmp

-te ocurre algo Sasuke?

-no

-estás raro…

-eh dicho que no, solo ve a ver como está el dobe

-hai… -Sakura ya cambiada fue a la habitación de Naruto dejando a Sasuke

-que hago!!! –pensaba desesperadamente –no puedo decírselo… pero tampoco puedo seguir actuando así…

-ya volví, Naruto está dormido todavía y Kakashi no durmió en el hotel

Gotita

-seguramente se la pasó con alguien…

-seguramente, Sasuke-kun

-Sakura?

-que?

-necesito decirte algo

-dime

-viste lo de la otra noche…

-sii –dijo tornándose roja

-pues… tengo que contarte algo

-ya dilo

-viste que yo tenía esos sueños…

-emm si

-pues bueno… supuse que la mejor manera de "calmarme" era acostarme contigo

- es decir… que tu solo… te acostaste conmigo para… bajar tu calentura?

-ehhh, pues si. Ahora se que estuvo mal… pero…

-no te preocupes Sasuke-kun… está todo bien… te entiendo… es verdad que me hubiera gustado saber que verdaderamente me amabas pero bueno… al menos mi deseo está cumplido

-qué deseo?

-que tu fueras mi primera vez… -Sasuke recordó que antes de que ellos se acostaran Sakura era virgen… eso hizo que se sintiera peor… -pero está bien Sasuke, te entiendo… pero iré a ver si no pueden cambiarme de habitación… para que te sientas más comodo

-no! Eso no es necesario, no me molesta

-de verdad Sasuke, será mejor

-…

-luego nos vemos

Sakura salió dejando a Sasuke solo en su nueva habitación… la verdad nunca creyó que todo fuera a ser tan fácil… pero aunque Sakura le había dicho que no se preocupara por nada él no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había hecho a Sakura

Llegó la tarde y con ella los muchachos decidieron ir a la playa (Kakashi todavía no volvía…). Los tres se prepararon (Naruto y Sasuke llevaron sus dolores de cabeza a pasear) y fueron directo a la playa.

-Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan –gritaba el rubio

-deja de gritar baka, no ves que me duele la cabeza

-que ocurre Naruto?

-estás algo rara… te ocurre algo?

-claro que no Naruto –sonrió

-no me convences…

-es la verdad! Mira, ya llegamos. Coloquen las sombrillas que yo quiero ir al mar! –sin más corrió dejando su pareo tirado sobre la cabeza de Naruto y se metió en el mar

-sabes que le pasa a Sakura-chan teme?

-no

-mentiroso!!

-es verdad, y no molestes

-dime!!! Soy tu amigo, confía en mi

-¬¬

-vamos!!

-muy bien –Sasuke comenzó a contarle todo a Naruto

-es decir que usaste a Sakura-chan?!

-deja de gritarlo!

-y todo porque tenías sueños inapropiados?!

-deja de gritarlo!

-eres un baka!!!

-gracias, ahora deja de gritar!!!

-discúlpate con ella!

-no molestes dobe, ya aclare las cosas con ella. No te metas

-pero no puedes dejar así a Sakura-chan! Ella no te ha hecho nada maloooooooo!!

-…

-ves que tengo razón!!!

-no me molestes!!!

-Sasuke!! –gritó una vos muy emocionado al verlo

-conozco esa vos…

-Sasuke!! –antes de que Sasuke pudiera reaccionar Karin estaba prendida a su cuello

-Karin?! Que demonios haces aquí?

-te molesta verme?? Estoy de vacaciones… es una hermosa coincidencia que estemos de vacaciones en el mismo lugar no crees?

-hmp

-bueno… -dijo el rubio –creo que iré a hacerle compañía a Sakura chan…

-la pelo de chicle también está aquí? –grito Karin

-así es Karin –dijo Sakura al volver del mar –un placer verte

-Sakura-chan…

-ya te dije que estoy bien… Puedo hacerte una pregunta Karin?

-claro

-te estás hospedando en el hotel de la isla no es así? (Mix: si estaban en una isla ¬¬)

-por supuesto

-tu habitación es simple?

-si, porque vine sola

-no te gustaría darme tu habitación a mi y tu te quedas con la mía?

-y que gano yo con eso?

-yo duermo con Sasuke-ku…

-claro que te la cambio! –interrumpió Karin

-mi opinión no cuenta? –cuestionó el Uchiha

-claro Sasuke-kun… pero creo que luego de lo que pasó supongo que estarás más cómodo con Karin que conmigo.

-eso no es…

-claro que la pelo de chicle tiene razón! Ya mismo iré a la habitación de Sasuke

-genial…

Hola!!!

Que capitulo de mierda

No me gustó ni un poquito, pero tenía que poner esta parte si o si

Bueno no se preocupen que en el próximo cap todo va a mejorar!!

Ya que Sasuke volverá a pensar en la pelirrosa…

(bue en realidad empeora pero eso pone mejor al fic)

Besos

Dejen rr (Mix: creo que igual lor rr serán malos… Inner: si ni a ti te ha gustado ¬¬)

Mix


	6. pesadilla

Hola!!

Bueno si no quiero comentarios por mi tardanza

XD

Pero bue…

Obviamente Naruto no me pertenece

Solo atracción sexual?

Cap 6: pesadilla

Luego de una molestísima tarde para el Uchiha; ya que no solo había tenido que soportar las estúpidas indirectas de Sakura sino que también había tenido que soportar que Karin se le colgara del brazo cada segundo; se dirigía a su habitación cuando recordó que debía dormir con Karin y todo porque la pequeñísima molestia de Sakura se había enojado con él.

-Sasuke!! –grito la cacatúa

-qué quieres Karin?

-solamente quería acompañarte a nuestra habitación

-no es necesario, se llegar solo

-pero Sasuke!!

-cállate si? Y cuando entres a la habitación ni me dirijas la palabra

Ambos entraron y Karin se puso más contenta al descubrir que la cama era matrimonial

-pero Sasuke… hay una sola cama…

-de verdad? Sabes que no me había dado cuenta, a mi no me molesta que duermas en mi misma cama pero si quieres dormir en el piso estaré muy feliz

Karin pensó que Sasuke solo bromeaba (Mix: ingenua ¬¬)

-jaja, que gracioso eres Sasuke

-hmp, me iré a bañar

-claro

Sasuke entró en la ducha, y luego de diez minutos debió salir con solo una toalla atada a su cintura ya que había escuchado un ruido en la habitación

-que paso?! –dijo totalmente enojado y mojado

-lo lamento Sasuke es que sin querer tire el florero que estaba sobre… -se dio vuelta para mirar a Sasuke –el estante… -dijo con cara de embobada

-Karin, se que te impresiona verme solo con una toalla atada a mi cintura pero este no es momento para ponerse a babear!!! Por lo menos se un poco menos obvia!!

-lo… lo lamento Sasuke…

-aún no entiendo como creía que serías buena en mi equipo…

-dijiste algo?

-nada que te importe, ahora encárgate de limpiar todo que yo debo terminar de ducharme y cambiarme –como había salido volvió a entrar en el baño pero cerrado la puerta con un portazo mientras Karin levantaba los trozos de florero

Ya a la media noche ambos estaban acostados en la cama, Karin se había resignado al hecho de que algo pudiera pasar entre ella y su príncipe así que se había dormido; pero Sasuke aún no podía hacerlo y se había quedado viendo el techo del cuarto pensando

-que molesto es todo esto, la verdad no me gusta para nada la playa… la arena es muy molesta (hace que recuerde a Gaara…). Simplemente la odio, y bue… tener que dormir con Karin no hace que todo esto sea mejor… es decir… tiene buen cuerpo y se podría decir que sirve para pasar el momento pero… bue no importa, lo mejor será dormirme

Y así lo hizo, poco a poco fue cayendo en un profundo sueño… pero obvio que todo momento bueno termina y esta no era la excepción

-Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee –escuchó como gritaba la pelirroja

-que ocurre maldita mujer! –dijo al abrir sus ojos y incorporarse sentado en la cama

-ayúdame!! –decía mientras veía como Sakura y su súper fuerza sacaban a Karin de la habitación a la fuerza

-alguien me explica que ocurre?! –gritó enfadado el Uchiha

-esta loca entró al cuarto y simplemente me obligó a irme!! –gritaba enfadada la pelirroja

-deja de gritar que este no era tu cuarto en un principio –se defendió la otra

La verdad la idea de que Karin se fuera no le molestaba en absoluto a Sasuke… pero eran las cuatro de la mañana y el quería dormir

-mira remolacha necesito hablar con Sasuke y tu ESTORBAS!! Vete! –ordenó cerrando la puerta de un portazo

-a ver… que ocurre ahora?

-es que Sasuke… lo pensé y… la verdad te amo! Siempre lo hice y dudo poder cambiar eso si no lo logré en tanto tiempo aunque me hayas utilizado… quiero estar contigo! Y lograre que me ames, aunque antes deba soportar ser simplemente tu esclava

Okay… -pensaba Sasuke –tener como esclava a Sakura era mucho mejor que tener a Karin, pero ya la había utilizado una vez; no podía ser tan malo…

-que opinas Sasuke-kun…?

-emm, creo que no es lo correcto. Mira Sakura, no es que no seas linda o que tengas un mal cuerpo, al contrario –dijo lo último por lo bajo

-qué?

-nada, sigo. Pero creo que no sería lo correcto

-pero Sasuke-kun… -la chica comenzaba a tener lágrimas en los ojos –verdaderamente crees que nunca podríamos funcionar! Déjame demostrarte que estas equivocado!!

-pero Sakura… -sin decir una palabra más la mujer se abalanzo sobre él apoderándose de su boca… dominantemente? –espera –dijo este apartándola –no creo que esto deba ser así, de verdad

-por qué?

-porque no está bien! No es correcto

-me estas diciendo que tener sexo con cualquiera esta bien pero no conmigo –la mujer ya estaba en llanto

-Sakura que te pasa, tu no eres así!

-tu haces que me comporte así! Utilizándome y luego dejándome a un lado, creo que por lo menos me merezco que me des una oportunidad! Por todo lo que me hiciste…

-yo… emm… -cómo era tan vulnerable hacia ella, en esos momentos en los que la veía llorar por su culpa se sentía el hombre más desgraciado del mundo. Únicamente quería que ella dejara de llorar y lo mirara como hacía años atrás lo miraba; con una dulce y tierna sonrisa que, aunque nunca lo hubiera demostrado, le daba toda la paz que le hacía falta. Cómo podía explicar esto… amor? no es imposible –se repetía interiormente el Uchiha –no puedo estar enamorado de Sakura… pero y si lo estoy?

Sintió como esas palabras, como esa posibilidad resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez… sin dejarle pensar claramente; sin permitirle descifrar la oleada de sentimientos que en ese momento comenzaba a tener. Aunque tal vez él siempre había sentido esto hacia la pelirosa… peor obviamente nunca lo admitiría

Lentamente vio como Sakura se iba a través de la puerta llorando, porque al no tener respuesta del Uchiha sintió que todos sus deseos nunca se cumplirían

-Sakura, yo también te amo

Vio como la chica se daba vuelta atónita a las palabras del Uchiha, y sin que este se lo esperara sonrió tiernamente y desapareció.

-Sakura? –la llamó este pero sin tener respuesta, la chica verdaderamente se había esfumado, pero no solo ella. Toda la habitación ya no estaba dando lugar a un espacio vacío y sin luz… un espacio negro que le era muy familiar al Uchiha. Era lo que siempre veía antes de escuchar el despertador y como en todas las veces anteriores el despertador sonó

Despacio Sasuke abrió sus ojos, dejando que la luz del sol permitiera que él viera la habitación que antes había visto en sueños.

Él comenzó a pensar en el ese extraño sueño… era muy diferente a los que antes había tenido, era verdad, pero qué era lo que el sueño intentaba decirle? Pensó en Sakura llorando por su culpa y no resistió más, no podía si quiera pensar en esa opción

-Karin! –despertó a la otra

-mmm… Sasuke… -decía ella entre sueños

-despierta condenada mujer!

-ahh! Qué ocurre?

-dime ya mismo cuál era tu habitación antes de mudarte acá

-para que quieres saber eso?

-solo dime!

-la 58

Sin una sola palabra más el chico salió de la habitación dejando atónita a Karin

-Sasuke!!! Ponte unos pantalones aunque sea! –gritaba ella

Él subió al piso siguiente y buscó la habitación nombrada por su antigua súbdita (Mix: es que no me gusta compañera ¬¬ Karin no era la compañera de Sasuke… solo su súbdita XD). Finalmente la vio, allí al final de un pasillo se encontraba la puerta, la puerta que podía hacer que su vida fuera mucho más amena o que simplemente haría que se hundiera

Golpeo a la puerta.

Esperó.

Pero nada. Volvió a tocar, pero tuvo la misma respuesta. Pero como Sasuke no era una persona de mucha paciencia gritó:

-Sakura!!! Necesito que me abras!!

A lo cual muchas mujeres salieron a ver que pasaba en el pasillo y al ver a Sasuke obviamente se quedaron mirándolo (Mix: babosas ¬¬)

El chico escuchó como alguien se levantaba del otro lado del la puerta y se acercaba a esta. Ya tenía pocos segundos… lo haría? Verdaderamente olvidaría todo su orgullo y le diría lo que había ido a decirle…

Sintió como la perilla de la puerta era girada permitiendo ver el cuerpo de la hermosa pelirosa en camisón y con el pelo despeinado

-Sasuke –se asombró al verlo y más al ver que solo llevaba la ropa interior puesta –que quieres? –dijo fríamente, ahora el Uchiha sabía lo que le hacía sentir a los demás

-puedo pasar?

-para qué?

-necesito decirte algo

-no puedes hacerlo aquí?

-preferiría que fuera dentro

-y yo no, y como esta es mi habitación ahora yo decido

-esta bien

-ahora que querías?

Hola!!

Se que esta vez me safe con lo corto…

Pero es que debo dejarlo ahí!

Debo ponerle suspenso

XD

Igual ahora Sasuke comprendió que ama a Sakura… pero y ella? Que le respondera? O mejor dicho, se atreverá él a decirle que la amaba por como lo trato?

Bueno si quieren saber esperen

XD

Igual supongo que como fue un cap corto no voy a tardar mucho en actualizar

Y también supongo que al fic no le queda mucho… bueno besos!!

Mix


	7. no!

Bueno

Había prometido no tardar mucho (aunque la verdad no supuse que iba a actualizar tan rápido)

Es que ver tantos rr juntos dije: kyaaa!! No puedo hacerlos esperar tanto T.T soy muy mala

Así que decidí que actualizaría rápido, pero supongo que también será corto (pero no más que el anterior)

(Inner: aunque eso no te deje escribir el nuevo fic q quieres escribir hace como dos meses XD // Mix: es verdad T-T)

Antes que nada debo decir:

Naruto no me pertenece (¬¬)

Y muchas gracias Jarnall por la genial idea (la verdad pude continuar tan rápido el fic gracias a su idea, así que agradézcanle XD) y obviamente no puedo darme todo el crédito de este fic ya que gran parte fue su idea .

Ahora si el fic

Solo atracción sexual?

Capítulo 7 : no?!

Sasuke estaba frente a ella, frente a la persona que hacía que todo su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar, frente a la persona que no le permitía dormir durante las noches; y para colmo tenía la expresión más seria que nunca hubiera visto

-vas a decirme lo que quieres o te cierro la puerta en la cara?

-es que…

-Uchiha no tengo todo el día –lo había llamado Uchiha? Esto era malo

-está bien, te amo –la expresión de la mujer no cambió en nada, a comparación de todas las espectadoras que se morían de amor como si en ese momento el protagonista de su novela favorita se le estuviera declarando a la protagonista

-y?

-cómo y?

-si, también me dijiste que me amabas en el momento en que nos acostamos juntos y después me entere que solo me usaste

-pe… pero

-no puedo creerte Uchiha –comenzó a cerrar la puerta

-espera –la detuvo –verdaderamente te amo! Me di cuenta que lo que menos quiero es lastimarte

-jajaja, por favor no me hagas reír. Si tú viviste para lastimarme!

-eso no es cierto

-claro que si! Cuando éramos niños nunca me tomabas en cuenta, luego te marchaste sin que te importara lo que yo sintiera en ese momento, más tarde intentaste matarnos! Y ahora me dices que no quieres lastimarme!

-pe… pero

-no Uchiha, no tengo ganas de escucharte. Y no pienso caer en tu trampa nuevamente –cerro la puerta

El joven había quedado helado delante de la puerta, era imposible! Sakura verdaderamente le había dicho que no, que no le importaba… sin más se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación donde Karin lo esperaba

-que ocurrió?

-nada que te importe

-Sasuke, estás mal. Dime

-acabo de decir que nada que te importe, entonces es nada que te importe!

-quieres que llame a Naruto para que hablen?

-lo que menos quiero es ver a ese dobe!

Karin (que a veces sirve para algo) sabía que Sasuke era muy orgulloso como para decir que si quería llamar a Naruto, así que sin que el supiese fue a contarle lo ocurrido al rubio; que al saber que su amigo estaba mal fue a ayudarlo.

-ola teme!! –saludó enérgico

-vete

-no, estás mal! Quiero ayudar

-tu nunca me ayudarías

-no me ofendas, soy tu amigo y los amigos se ayudan; así que dime qué te pasa?

-nada

-dime

-nada

-dime

-amo a Sakura

-dim… -Naruto quedó frío, primero porque no pensó que Sasuke fuera a decirle su problema y luego por cuál era el problema –espera teme, eso es cierto?

-si…

-y por qué estás mal? Si ella también te ama!

-en eso te equivocas

-por favor, Sakura-chan nunca dejó de amarte

-lo hizo hace dos días

-qué?! Puedes explicarme las cosas desde el principio…

-si, pero no van a gustarte –de esa manera, y sin saber por qué le estaba contando todo esto al dobe, Sasuke comenzó a relatar su pequeño problema con los sueños; cómo finalmente se había acostado con Sakura y cómo finalmente la había dejado para darse cuenta que no podía vivir sin su "molesta" voz

-creo que la mejor frase para esto es: TEME!!! Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a

Sakura-chan!! Ella que tanto te quería, que soporto todo lo que le hiciste durante todos los años!

-bueno ya entendí…

-creo que nunca mejor dicho, no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes

-ves? Te dije que no podrías ayudarme

-bueno… es verdad. Pero tal vez pueda hablar con Sakura-chan

-no va a escucharte

-siempre tu y tus pesimismos

-hmp

-déjamelo a mí!

-uy, me siento salvado. Mi futuro esta en las manos de un dobe

-mira que me enojare!!

-no me interesa

-que mal agradecido. Pero yo haré que Sakura-chan te perdone!

-intenta hacerlo sin que te mate

-es verdad… al fin y al cabo ero-senin casi muere gracias a la super fuerza de la vieja Tsunade… y dicen que Sakura-chan tiene la misma fuerza

-por eso te lo dije

-je… bueno me voy

Mas tarde Naruto estaba frente a la habitación de su amiga, tocó la puerta

-Sakura-chan!!! Soy yo dattebayo

-ya voy Naruto –abrió la puerta y dejo entrar al rubio –qué ocurre?

-bueno… es que… vengo a hablar del teme

-ja, no quiero hablar de ese

-vamos Sakura-chan!! Yo se que te sigue gustando dattebayo

-ya no, no luego de lo que me hizo

-es entendible… pero puedo asegurarte que él verdaderamente está mal

-yo estuve mal durante 18 largos años

-mmm y sin debutar solo porque querías que él fuera el primero

-Naruto!! –dijo y lo empujó hacía una pared

-cálmate Sakura-chan!! No despiertes tu fuerza monstruosa –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-monstruosa? Me estás llamando monstruosa?

-claro que no, dattebayo

-mira, no quiero hablar del tema okey?

-pero… piensa en el pobre teme!!

-que él piense en mi!!

-demo Sakura-chan…

-no tengo nada más que decir

-y si… si él hiciera algo?

-eh?

-claro para demostrarte su amor

-por favor…

-a parte podrías vengarte de él (Mix: y Naruto de que lado está// Inner: creo que se pasó al lado de Sakura…)

-no te entiendo

-mmm piensa! Que mejor forma de que Sasuke demuestre que te ama y a parte sufra?!

-no se…

-dile que se mantenga en abstinencia por todas las vacaciones!!

-Naruto que estupidez

-pero piénsalo Sakura-chan

-a parte que me demuestra con eso?

-que puede hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que lo perdones!!

-puede ser…

-a parte, imagínatelo!!

-bueno, haz lo que quieras

-jajaja!! Esto va a estar bueno dattebayo!!

-creo que lo vas a disfrutar más vos que yo

-seguro!! (Mix: qué mal amigo, en ves de ayudarlo lo hundió XD // Inner: cierto O.O)

Hola!

Bueno dije que sería corto…

Pero actualice rápido!!

Eso es un avance

A parte ahora hay una posibilidad de que Sakura perdone a Sasuke… pero creer que Sasuke pueda estar en abstinencia por casi todo un mes?! Yo no lo creo XD

Bueno agradezco todos los rr y la grandiosa idea de Jarnall

Besos

Mix


	8. abstinencia

Bueno

Se que no actualice tan rápido como antes, pero estoy actualizando mucho mas rápido que de costumbre

A parte tengo un dedo roto y es muy difícil escribir con un dedo menos

T-T

Pero bueno

Gracias a todos por sus rr y por el tiempo q se toman para leer esta ridiculez

(que ya se me fue de las manos, para variar…)

Obviamente Naruto no me pertenece

Advertencia: Sasuke esta en abstinencia, ustedes absténganse de molestarlo porque esta muy enojado XD

Solo atracción sexual?

Capítulo 8: abstinencia…

-qué? –gritó el Uchiha

-jeje… si

-cómo que tengo que estar en abstinencia por lo que resta de las vacaciones?!

-pues si… era la única manera de hacer que Sakura-chan te perdone

-claro, por qué no le dijiste que también podía castrarme si quería?!

-uy… no se me ocurrió… era buena idea

-vete!!!

-pero logre que te perdonara!

-vete!!

-pero…

-que te vayas!!

-ah, una última cosa, tampoco vale que te masturbes

-vete!!!!!!!!!

-uy que mal humor –salio de la habitación antes que un jarrón que había en la repisa le estallara en la cara

-abstinencia… cómo corno se supone que eso le sirva en algo a Sakura?! O sea… solo quiere molestarme!!

-Sasuke!! –escuchó que Naruto lo llamaba –vamos a la playa, vienes?

-hmp

-tomare eso como un si, apúrate!

-hmp

Pasados 5 minutos el Uchiha estaba con una maya puesta y la lado de sus compañeros

-bien!! Ahora a la playa!! –gritó enérgicamente el rubio tomando de la mano a sus amigos corriendo hacia la playa

Al llegar Naruto se puso a jugar con un balde y una pala, mientras sus amigos lo miraban con incredulidad. No podía creer que ese chico de 18 años estuviera jugando con la arena y para colmo sería el próximo Hokage.

Sakura se quitó el pareo que tenía dejando mostrar una bikini rosa que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel, según el Uchiha. Tiró una toalla sobre la arena y se acostó sobre ella, pero no pasaron 5 minutos que sintió como "alguien" le tiraba arena encima

-Naruto!!! –gritó al ver como el rubio hacia un posito y le tiraba encima, sin querer, la arena

-qué?

-deja de tirarme la arena encima!!

El Uchiha solo medio sonrió… no podía creer que tuviera compañeros tan infantiles

-vamos al mar!! –gritó enérgico el rubio

-claro, por mi no hay problema. Aunque tal vez el hielo humano no quiera ir –dijo Sakura

-hmp, me da igual

-bien!!! –gritó Naruto

Los tres se dirigieron al mar, donde estuvieron buen rato hasta que una gran ola los tapó completamente. Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban todos muy separados pero Sasuke encontró rápidamente a Sakura

-Sasuke –lo llamó

-hmp

-tengo un problemita…

-que ocurre?

-no se donde quedó el corpiño de mi maya…

-qué?! –cuando miro detenidamente a Sakura vio que estaba metida en el agua hasta el cuello…

-podrías buscármela?

-si… si… ahora vengo –se alejo de la mujer –quédate aquí

-claro

-maldita mujer –se decía a él mismo –seguro lo hizo a propósito… -sintió como cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a molestarle –algún día matare a ese dobe…

Luego de unos 10 minutos, encontró lo que buscaba y volvió adonde había dejado a Sakura

-aquí esta –dijo entregándoselo

-gracias –lo tomó y se lo acomodó –emm… Sasuke

-que quieres ahora?

-podrías atármela?

Si era un hecho, lo hacía apropósito

-hmp –tomó los breteles y se los comenzó a atar –lo haces apropósito, no?

-ehh?

-puedes explicarme que buscas con esto?

-con qué?

-ya esta

-gracias! Ahora a que te referías con lo de… -no pudo terminar ya que un chico, que estaba metido en el mar, se le cayo encima haciendo que esta tropezara y cayera.

-Sakura?! Estás bien? –dijo alarmado el Uchiha

La chica salió debajo del mar estando aún arrodillada y tosiendo

-ahh… si estoy… -levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaban: Sasuke estaba frente a ella parado pero ella estaba arrodillada frente a él… por consecuencia le llegaba justo a cierto sector de Sasuke que ya estaba más que despierto

La mujer decidió que era una muy buena oportunidad como para dejarla pasar y ver si Sasuke verdaderamente estaba dispuesto a soportar todo por que la amaba

-dime Sasuke, a que te referías cuando dijiste que buscas con esto? –dijo aún sin levantarse

-hmp, levántate

-no gracias, tengo un excelente panorama desde aquí –dijo sonriendo

-hmp. Me voy –salió del mar y fue hacia donde estaba Naruto

-a donde vas teme?

-no te interesa dobe

-dime!!

-al hotel!!

-ahhhh… ya veo –dijo señalando la entrepierna de Sasuke

-hmp –dijo dándose vuelta y colocándose una toalla en la cintura para "disimular" lo in disimulable

-recuerda que no puedes masturbarte!! –gritó el rubio para que el Uchiha lo escuchara pero no contó con que toda la playa lo oiría girándose hacia el Uchiha

-gracias!! Porque no vas a Konoha y también lo gritas ahí?!

-buena idea

-hmp

El Uchiha regresó al hotel se tomó un baño de agua muuuuuy fría, y con eso pudo bajar su excitación; pero no del todo…

-Sasuke!! –llamó una molesta pelirroja al entrar a la habitación

-hmp –este estaba acostado en la cama

-Sasuke…

-que?

-que te ocurrió?

-eh??

-digo por tu… -señalando la entrepierna de Sasuke

-hmp, nada

-si quieres –dijo tirándose junto a él –puedo ayudarte –sacándose sus gafas

-no gracias, creo que tu nunca podrías complacerme

Y así pasaron todas las "moletas" vacaciones de Sasuke; entre excitaciones producidas por Sakura, las tiradas de Karin y las risas de Naruto; pero finalmente a Sasuke se le terminaba el celibato.

Estaban ya de regreso sobre el micro que los llevaría a Konoha. Naruto estaba sentado en uno de los primeros asientos con Kakashi molestando al conductor (Mix: no saben que hacer eso puede provocar que terminen muertos??... bue, son Naruto y Kakashi; que podemos esperar?) Sakura estaba sentada sola mirando por la ventanilla meditando uno vaya a saber en que. Sasuke estaba en uno de los últimos asientos del micro sentado con sus manos detrás de la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

-Sasuke-kun? –conocía muy bien esa molesta vos, era la vos que había hecho que su amiguito se despertara todos los días y noches, pero que lo volvía condenadamente loco.

-que ocurre Sakura? –abrió los ojos

-es que…

-ya dime, no tengo tiempo que perder

-perdón

-ehh?

-perdón… por haber hecho que tus vacaciones sean malas… te juro que no era mi intención!

-entonces cual era?

-…

-sabía que solo lo hacías por molestarme

-…

-si no tienes nada que decir, puedes irte –dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos

La mujer volvió a sentarse en su asiento. Sasuke sabía que no era correcto tratarla así, que era mejor demostrarle que no le importaba todo lo que le había hecho y solo quería besar esos hermosos labios… pero si lo hacía; considerando que tenía todo un mes de abstinencia y conociéndose a él mismos… terminarían haciéndolo en el baño del micro.

Al llegar a Konoha la Hokage estaba esperándolos

-y? como la pasaron?!

Vio como su alumna llegaba con una cara de tristeza, Sasuke bajaba tan enojado como siempre y Naruto y Kakashi estaba felices. A penas pudiera mataría al Uchiha por lo que le hubiera hecho a su alumna (Mix: Tsunade… tenés que escuchar toda la historia XD)

Esa misma noche Sasuke tocó el timbre de su antigua compañera de equipo

-Sasuke-kun! –dijo asombrada al verlo

-puedo pasar?

-hai…

-Sakura…

-Sasuke-kun si es por lo que hice en las vacaciones de verdad estoy arrepentida de … -no pudo terminar porque los labios del Uchiha se lo impidieron –Sasuke-kun

-te amo, ya te lo dije. Si debía estar en abstinencia para que lo comprobaras, lo hice y volvería a hacerlo… solo para que me perdones lo que yo te hice

-demo

-shh –colocó un dedo sobre los labios de la mujer –déjame que te cuente todo

De esa manera Sasuke comenzó a contarle sus "insólitos" sueños junto a la pelirrosa, como había planeado acostarse con ella para descargarse y como terminó perdidamente enamorado de ella al punto de aceptar estar en abstinencia por un mes solo para que lo perdonara.

-Sasuke-kun! –se tiró a sus brazos –de verdad me amabas?

-claro… y estoy seguro de que siempre lo haré

Tiró a la mujer sobre el sillón en el que estaban sentados colocándose él sobre ella besándola con la mayor pasión y desesperación que la mujer nunca antes hubiera visto.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta ambos terminaron solo en ropa interior.

-preparate, hiciste que estuviera todo un mes en abstinencia, no me será fácil contenerme

Fin

Por fin!!

Termine esta cosa!!

(explicación de porque no puse lemon final)

No tenía ganas XD

Es que últimamente no me cae demasiado el sasusaku…

Je

Pero obviamente no iba a dejar mi historia tirada y debía terminarla

A parte existe la posibilidad de que le ponga epilogo y que en ese epilogo este el lemon

Bueno sin nada más que decir me despido hasta otro fic

Mix

Pd: digan si quieren lemon o no


	9. epilogo

Y bue…

Y bue…

Fueron demasiados los rr que quisieron epílogo (bue… que quisieron lemon… pervertidos ¬¬, bue yo mejor no hablo XD)

Entonces decidí escribirlo 

Alcaro que me encanto el final (contestación a Jarnall: me encanta como termino mis fics y aunque a veces se me va la mano con los quilombos creo que puedo manejarlos "bien" y obviamente no me baso en que la trama sea el lemon… pero me gusta escribir lemons y a mi no me van las historias que son todo color rosa, por eso luego de que haya lemon generalmente viene otro quilombo en el fic)

Bueno creo que nada mas…

Obviamente agradezco infinitamente a todos los rr! Y por supuesto sin ellos no hubiera existido esta historia y mucho menos este lemon

Contestación a bastantes rr: no es que no me guste el sasusaku (sino… como habría hecho para escribir tres de mis fics…) simplemente me estoy tirando (como muchos supusieron) al sasunaru. No digo que no vuelva a escribir un sasusaku… simplemente los dejare por un rato… bastante largo creo XD

Y luego de tanta cosa (que seguramente muchos no lean XD) el epílogo

Solo atracción sexual?

Epílogo

-recuerdas que día es hoy? –una mujer de verdes ojos le hablaba a su novio

-mmm –dijo este restregándose los ojos ya que ya eran las dos de la madrugada y a esa hora solo quería dormir

-Sasuke-kun…

-mmm

-no te acordás?

-de que?

-de que día es hoy?!

-martes

-número

-7 de diciembre

-exacto!

-que con eso?

-no te acordás que pasó hace justamente un año?!

-nooo

-Sasuke!

-uy que se yo

-tu memoria es un asco –dijo dándole vuelta 

-sabes que eres molesta –tomó los brazos de su novia y la acostó debajo de él –claro que me acuerdo, hace justamente un año estábamos volviendo de unas "espantosas" vacaciones en las que tuve que estar en abstinencia

-no quería que recordaras eso… -dijo enojada pero sin oponer resistencia al agarre del hombre

-también recuerde que este día justamente fue nuestra "reconciliación" y que te hice gritar como nunca lo habías hecho (Mix: que sutil ¬¬)

Ella se puso roja

-Sasuke…

-me lo negarás? –comenzó a besar su cuello

-Sasuke-kun… -suspiro

El joven sentía una gran necesidad en su entrepierna la cual fue percibida por su pareja, quien decidió ayudarlo. 

Tiró a Sasuke sobre la cama y se colocó en su entrepierna bajando los boxers de él descubriendo la evidente erección de Sasuke. Sus labios se colocaron en la punta de este haciendo que su dueño gimiera.

Sakura sentía como su intimidad estaba húmeda gracias al gemido de Sasuke, y también se percató de que al Uchiha le encantaba el contacto de sus labios con su miembro provocando más gemidos por parte de este.

La mujer no podía creer como él se volvía loco al sentir ese contacto, no era que a ella le molestara ni mucho menos (XD), pero Sasuke siempre intentaba que ese contacto sea más de lo que era retorciéndose de placer bajo Sakura, algo extraño… ya que a Sasuke no le gustaba ser dominado… pero quien entendería a los Uchihas?

Sasuke se corrió en la boca de Sakura mientras un fuerte y ronco suspiro escapaba de sus labios, a la mujer le pareció escuchar su nombre en forma de agradecimiento. Obviamente el chico no iba a quedarse como menos que ella y rápidamente la dejó debajo de él tomando sus manos inmovilizándola. Ella lo veía con cara preocupante y antes de que se percatara su ropa interior había desaparecido dando lugar a la boca de Sasuke. Primero en sus pechos, masajeando y lamiéndolos y cuando sintió que ya estaba satisfecho con su trabajo comenzó a lamer la intimidad de Sakura. La verdad la mujer no esperaba que hiciera eso por lo cual se sobresaltó al sentir como esa húmeda lengua la recorría. Sasuke podía percibir como su boca era cargada con la humedad de Sakura la cual solo se excitaba a cada segundo que pasaba dejando escapar gemidos fuertes y sexys a los oídos del Uchiha, lo cual lo excitaba de sobre manera para lo cual ya estaba duro nuevamente.

El orgasmo le llegó rápidamente a la pelirrosa ya que el Uchiha conocía perfectamente sus puntos débiles y como torturarla (XD)

Cuando esta termino no tuvo demasiado descanso ya que sintió como el fuerte miembro de su pareja se introducía en ella y como luego de pocos segundos Sasuke la embestía salvajemente, pero para ella no era suficiente.

No lo soportó y comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo que el contacto entre ellos fuera mayor sorprendiendo al Uchiha él cual sentía como todo su cuerpo se entumecía y caía preso del placer que Sakura le proporcionaba.

Los gemidos iban aumentando, al igual que la necesidad física que ambos se tenían. Necesitaban terminar con esa placentera tortura que hacía que ambos se volvieran locos y que sus sentidos fallaran continuamente. Ya ninguno sabía que ocurría fuera de esas cuatro paredes que los contenía. Solo sabían que mientras estuvieran juntos todo sería perfecto.

Sakura sentía como todo su cuerpo se contraía y como una fuerte descarga era enviada por su columna hasta que el orgasmo se vio presente en su cuerpo. Sasuke sentía que no le faltaba mucho para terminar pero al sentir como las paredes de Sakura se contraían apretando su miembro no lo pudo soportar y terminó dentro de Sakura.

Los minutos pasaban y la pareja no podía moverse de lo cansada que estaba. Sasuke seguía sobre Sakura (la cual estaba tirada sobre el piso), apoyado sobre sus brazos para no aplastarla y con su cabeza a la altura del oído de esta permitiéndole escuchar y sentir su entrecortada respiración. Por su parte la mujer veía como su propio pecho subía y bajaba chocándose con el de Sasuke.

No se percató cuando Sasuke se había dejado caer de espaldas y la había conducido a su pecho, pero sentir el latir del corazón de Sasuke siempre le daba tranquilidad. 

Luego de algunos segundos ella se quedó dormida, Sasuke la tomó entre sus brazos depositándola en la cama y dándole un último beso le deseo buenas noches y se acosto junto a ella.

/ un año después /

Era de noche y una mujer pelirrosa dormía sola en la cama de la habitación principal de los Uchiha. Por la ventana un habilidoso ambu entró sin despertar a la joven. 

Sin quitarse la ropa se recostó junto a esta y dándose vuelta intento dormirse. Pero le fue imposible ya que unos suaves brazos tomaron su mascara y se la quitaron.

-Sasuke-kun?... –dijo la mujer que antes estaba dormida

-dime 

-llegaste antes de tu misión?

-si, no entiendo como Tsunade creyó que esa misión nos tomaría todo un mes

-Tsunade solo dice lo que cualquiera pensaría si los ambus que van a la misión son ambus "normales"

-estas llamando a tu esposo y a tu atolondrado amigo anormales?

-Naruto no es atolondrado

-que no… mejor vuélvete a dormir Sakura, mañana te contare todo

-espera –dijo interrumpiéndolo abrazándolo

-ahora que?

-te tengo una noticia

-hmp… dime

-etto…

-solo dime

-es que…

-Sakura dimelo de una vez –dijo dandose vuelta viendo a esas hermosas joyas verdes

-es que Sasuke-kun… estoy embarazada…

-que?

-si… es que hace dos meses que debería haber tenido el período y fui a ver a Tsunade y me dijo que estoy esperando a un niño…

Sasuke tomó a su esposa en brazos y la beso. Ambos sonreían porque finalmente formarían la hermosa familia que habían estado deseando por tanto tiempo.

Y ahora si!

Se termino XD

Bue se que es corto… pero bueno 

Este epílogo iba a ser principalmente lemon

Asi que no podía alargarlo tanto

Bueno me despido de todos

Y espero que la espera haya valido la pena (la verdad que esta lemon me costo escribirlo de sobremanera XD pero creo que el resultado es por lo menos pasable XD aunque reconozco que no es uno de mis mejores lemons)

Besos

Mix


End file.
